Blood is thicker than water
by Richefic
Summary: A difficult undercover case strains Tony and Gibbs relationship to the limit. When DiNozzo Snr decides its time to step up and take care of his injured son will any of them find the resolution they need? Set shortly after Broken Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Don't own the characters, or the settings, just like to expand their horizons.

Clenching his jaw Gibbs struggled to hold on to his temper, nodding at Cynthia as he came out of the Director's office and made his way down the stairs. He couldn't fault the logic of Vance's argument but that didn't mean he had to like it. Mark Henderson was a long term person of interest to both NCIS and the FBI. Not that anyone had been able to pin a single thing on him. Not even tax evasion. But his name came up in all the wrong places far too often for him to be nothing more than the respectable businessman and philanthropist he pretended to be. And right now Gibbs main objective was to stop a suspected criminal from winning a very lucrative contract with the Navy.

"Why can't they just give the contract to someone else?" McGee was wondering aloud as Gibbs made his way back down the stairs to the bullpen.

"Because Henderson's quote is the most competitive by far," DiNozzo explained. "Unless, we can give Sec Nav an actual reason to believe that these accusations of blackmail and intimidation are in fact the truth then it will be a toss up between saving the US taxpayers thousands of dollars by just giving him the contract or costing them a fortune when Henderson's lawyers contest the decision on the grounds of defamation of character."

"Vance won't just shut us down. We've been working on this for almost two weeks." McGee was confident.

"Which is exactly the problem, we have tied up a great deal of NCIS money and resources and we are still no further forward," Ziva pointed out. "Without any new leads the Director will have no choice but to assign us other cases."

"Except," Tony spoke up. "We know this guy is up to something, the FBI know he's up to something. We just need enough time to find a new angle to come at him. My money's on Gibbs getting us a window."

"That won't be enough," McGee shook his head. "If we haven't found anything in two weeks what can we do with a few extra days?"

"Look harder," Gibbs spoke firmly from behind them. "We've got 24 hours to make a break in this case or we're back on rotation. So, what do we have?"

"Honestly Boss, not a great deal. This morning Henderson had a meeting with Michael Robinson," McGee swiftly brought the surveillance footage on the plasma as they all turned towards the screen. "CEO of Robinson Financial Services, the business has been in his family for three generations and Robinson still holds 51% of the shares. He's as rich as Midas. Not sure what he's doing with Henderson. As far as I can tell he's never got anything more serious than a traffic violation."

Afterwards, Gibbs wasn't even sure exactly what it was that had captured his attention. On his left it wasn't if Tony had given any actual sign of recognition as he looked at the screen, except that there was a certain sudden stillness to the usually exuberant young man that stirred his concern. Beside him he saw Ziva narrowing her eyes at her partner as she too looked more closely at him.

"Do you know this Robinson, Tony?"

"I know his reputation," Gibbs watched as DiNozzo made a little show of peering more closely at the image his mouth twisting in a little moue of self depreciation, as he telegraphed his own disappointment that he wasn't going to be able to provide one of those moments of brilliant insight that made him look good. "I don't think our paths have ever crossed."

"So what _do_ you know?" Gibbs pressed.

"Word is he doesn't have his grandfather's guts and determination or his father's brains to keep the family business afloat. He's no criminal but he can be a bit of a con man and sometimes skates close to the edge of what's legal for the sake of closing a deal. He keeps his fingers in a whole lot of pies and he's the poster boy for a free lunch." Tony shrugged.

Gibbs wondered if Tony realised just how well that description would fit his own father. Perhaps, he did, DiNozzo wasn't blind to his father's faults, just too damn quick to overlook 'em.

"His last tax return shows an awful lot of deductibles." McGee had moved across and been busy at his keyboard.

"C'mon McGee everyone does that." Tony protested.

"Not everyone, Tony. I don't."

"Really?" DiNozzo looked genuinely surprised. "McMillions, you're missing a trick there, especially, when you do all your authoring from your apartment. There are so many things that are deductable, light and heat .."

"Light and heat are deductable?" McGee blinked. "Really?"

"Not now," Gibbs barked, cutting them both off. "Tell me something I don't know about this dammed case!"

"It's a smokescreen," DiNozzo realised after a long moment. "Henderson knows he's being watched so he goes ahead and sets up a meeting with a man who is generally thought to be above suspicion and whilst we tie up all our resources wondering what he could possibly be doing with someone like Robinson of all people, the real exchange can take place off stage as it were away from NCI-us prying eyes."

"McGee and I were watching him the whole time," Ziva protested. "He can't possibly have made any exchange. We would have seen it."

"McGee," Tony was all business now. "Go back to the part where Henderson comes in."

They all watched again as the footage was replayed and Henderson was shown to the table where Robinson was already waiting. As he approached he began to sneeze violently. Pulling out a handkerchief he explained that he had allergies and took a moment to move the vase of flowers in the centre of the table onto the bar before continuing with his meeting with the surveillance camera focused firmly on their table. Gibbs gave a low sound of fury as reached for Henderson's file flicking through the pages until he managed to confirm what he already suspected.

"Henderson doesn't have any dammed allergies. He put something in the flowers," He looked at Ziva and McGee. "Did anyone go near that vase?"

"There were a lot of people who went up to the bar," Ziva recalled. "Many of them were near the vase. I couldn't say for sure if any of them touched it."

"The restaurant has its own CCTV trained on the bar after a couple of law suits involving patrons and spiked drinks. It's pretty discreet. Henderson would never have spotted it unless he knew it was there. We can go back through that footage and see what it turns up," McGee suggested. "Also, we could try and identify the other patrons. Maybe, one of them saw something."

"You and Ziva do that," Gibbs agreed, as he veered towards his desk to collect his gun and badge. "DiNozzo. You're with me. It's our turn to go watch Henderson."

"Are you sure, you don't want to take Ziva, Boss?" Tony didn't move. "Not that I'm questioning your orders. But she's a lot quieter than I am. She won't move around as much. Or need so many snacks, or trips to the head. And much as I love you, frankly you've been a bit of a grouch this week and I've already got a bit of a headache coming on. So, I'd just as soon skip the head slaps if it's all the same to you."

"It isn't," Gibbs headed to the elevator. "Move it, DiNozzo or you'll be walking."

He didn't miss the way his senior field agent scowled fiercely as he grabbed his gear and slipped into the elevator just seconds before the doors slid closed. Beside him DiNozzo leant stiffly back against the wall but didn't speak as they rode down to the parking level. Despite what some people might think the former sniper knew how to be patient when it was really important. So, Gibbs bided his time as they drove across town, before pulling in at a convenience store.

"I'm getting coffee. Grab what you want," He instructed. "We've on watch until 18.00."

"I'm good, Boss," Tony shook his head.

"Well yeah, DiNozzo, I know that," Gibbs grinned. "But you still gotta eat."

He counted the brief bark of laughter, swiftly followed by a release of some of the tension DiNozzo had been wearing around him like a cloak as something of a victory. Especially, when his partner got out of the car and fell easily into step beside him as they entered the store. Gibbs picked out two coffees and a roast beef sandwich. Tony went with a soda and a couple of bagels. Gibbs ignored his curious look as he added a selection of his favourite candy bars and a book advertising itself as "The World's Hardest Crossword Puzzles" to their shopping.

"Are you going to buy me some colouring pencils too?" Tony asked with a hint of bemusement.

"You'd rather play Tetris on your phone." Gibbs reminded him as he paid.

"That is true." Tony agreed.

"Make sure it's charged, I don't want to put up with your whining when you run out of juice and lose your high score." Gibbs counselled as they exited the store.

"Fully charged, Boss, McGee would be proud of how prepared I am," He paused mid step. "Hey, Boss ..?"

"If you know what's good for you, DiNozzo you won't ask .." Gibbs anticipated his next question.

"Oh come on, Boss. You_ must_ have been a boy scout. I bet you have all the badges. Probably made eagle scout too. Am I right? I am aren't I?"

"Never a boy scout. Never made it past the cub scouts." Gibbs admitted with a scowl.

"Really? You too?" Tony grinned. "What did you get kicked out for?"

"None of your damned business, DiNozzo. Now get in the car."

Secretly congratulating himself on having successfully untwisted all the knots DiNozzo seemed to have tied himself into as his senior field agent talked about nothing and fiddled with the radio station as they drove over to the stakeout. Gibbs still waited, until they were in position and DiNozzo had drunk his soda, eaten both his bagels, two of the candy bars and was frowning in concentration at his crossword puzzle before he asked as if it was no big deal.

"Are you sure you've never met Robertson?"

Bright green eyes turned to look at him with a guilelessness that didn't fool Gibbs for an instant. DiNozzo at his most innocent was always a worry.

"Didn't I already say that?"

"No," Gibbs corrected. "You said you didn't think your paths had ever crossed, which means you also think they might have."

Tony sighed. Most of the time he liked that Gibbs could read him so well. If anyone was going to catch him out, his ego demanded that it be somebody he respected. And truth be told he generally appreciated the fact that he couldn't continually run rings around the senior agent like he could with so many other people. It didn't stop him trying, (where would be the fun in that?), but instead of resentment he usually felt something like affection when Gibbs called him on some deflection or other.

This wasn't quite like that

"Honestly, Boss I just don't know," Tony met Gibbs gaze with raw honesty and just a degree of vulnerability. "I don't_ remember_ meeting him. But there is just something about him I can't put my finger on. I know I never arrested him. I don't recall ever interviewing him. He wasn't a victim in any of my cases. But as soon as I saw him there with Henderson, I couldn't help but feeling like it was some kind of déjà vu."

Gibbs eyed his partner and friend closely, his eyes dark with concern. Something had deeply unsettled DiNozzo in the bullpen when he first saw Henderson sit down with Robinson on that tape and he was determined to get to the bottom of it, before it blew up in both their faces.

"Well you sure as hell haven't met him since you were at NCIS. I'd remember that too. So if you didn't meet him when you were a cop," Gibbs took a deep breath as he delivered the only logical conclusion. "What about when you were just a kid?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN – Thank you so much for such a warm welcome to this story, I hope I have replied to all of those who left signed reviews or PMs, and that you continue to enjoy this next instalment.

* * *

><p>"What? No, Boss, I think I would have remembered," Tony's laugh was decidedly forced he as shook his head at the very suggestion that he might have met Robinson as a child. Stalling for time he moved over to the window, turning his back on Gibbs and picking up the binoculars to check out Henderson's office, effectively hiding his expression. "Next thing you'll be saying I hung out with Henderson too and how would we ever explain that to Vance?"<p>

Gibbs frowned. Damn it, he hadn't thought of that. Nothing in either man's demeanour had suggested that Robinson and Henderson were old friends. But it was entirely possible that however they were linked it had been going on for some time. And just like McGee had that morning both NCIS and the FBI had simply dismissed the connection because Robinson didn't seem like a major player. Except, it had only been when he had seen the two men _together_ that the investigator in DiNozzo had become unsettled.

Striding over to his side, Gibbs plucked the binoculars out of his hands, ignoring the theatrical widening of Tony's eyes. Putting them to his own eyes, he trained the binoculars on Henderson's office, verifying for himself what every one of the electronic surveillance gizmos was telling them. The man was still in a meeting which was due to last until his next scheduled appointment in two hours. Putting the binoculars down firmly out of DiNozzo's reach, he turned to look his decidedly nervous senior field agent in the eye.

"You let me worry about Vance."

"Well that's real nice of you, Boss. But it's not like I ever actually had anything to do with my Dad's business deals. I mean, sometimes, when I was small we had these parties at home and I had to dress up and make nice. But after my Mother died I was mostly at boarding school or summer camp," Tony screwed up his face. "Half the time I didn't even know where my Dad was never mind what he was doing."

Suddenly he froze and the colour drained from his face.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs prompted.

"I really do have a headache, Boss," Tony swallowed hard. "And it just got a whole lot bigger."

"Tony," Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna head slap you for not instantly piecing together something that happened back when you were a kid. Your gut knew something was off, that's good enough for me."

"I can't believe I didn't remember," Tony scrubbed at his face. "I was still at school. Well, actually I was between schools. It was just after I had been expelled from boarding school which is why Dad had to drag me with him. We went to this party at a house in the Hamptons. Dad said something about getting in on the ground floor of some project. I don't know whose house it was but Robinson was defiantly there."

"You see Henderson there too?"

"I'm pretty certain it was him," Tony nodded. "He didn't arrive with the other guests. Come to think of it, I think he was kind of pissed to find there was a party going on. A bit later on I saw him and Robinson arguing near the pool house. I was too far away to hear what they said but they both looked pretty mad."

"They see you?"

"Dad had introduced me to Robinson earlier. Henderson never saw me," Tony looked a little bashful. "My Dad was already pretty pissed at me for getting expelled from school and landing up under his feet. I didn't want to give him any more ammunition to kick my ass."

"Hope she was pretty." Gibbs absolved him.

In his book if DiNozzo Snr insisted on dragging his teenage son to some fancy party where the food was probably more style than substance and leave him to his own devices with nothing more than a soda for company and no supervision then he had only himself to blame if he sought out his own entertainment.

"Her name was Mabel and she was a real looker when she married to Alfred. She showed me the wedding photo. She had been a flapper in the 1920's and was considered quite a catch. We bonded over old Hollywood Movies and a love of classic sports cars," Tony grinned. "But my Dad would have been furious that I was keeping her company when I could have been meeting potential clients. That was back when he was pushing me to go to business school."

Gibbs supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. You just had to think about how DiNozzo had related to a man like Ernie Yost, the way in which he actually listened to Ducky's stories, or how quickly he had taken to Jack to realise that Tony yearned after the sense of family and belonging which came from the older generation.

"You know, Boss. I bet I could persuade Robinson to give me a job," Tony moved across the room and sat himself back down in front of the video feed. "If he is as tight with Henderson as it seems who knows what I might turn up?"

"You met him one time and you think you can get him to employ you?" Gibbs was sceptical.

"I only met you one time," Tony glanced across at him. "And you hired me."

"True," Gibbs' lips quirked, as he pushed off from the window and settled himself beside DiNozzo in front of the monitors. "But now there's a recession on."

"I could turn up with my mother's trust fund in tow and a desire to be the next Donald Trump," Tony suggested. "With that sort of money to invest he would be biting my hand off."

"Going in as an investor is a long term thing," Gibbs shook his head. "You would have to earn Robinson's trust. He's not going to be bringing you around Henderson until he's absolutely certain you're in too deep to blow them out of the water. We don't have that kind of time."

"Which also means any kind of deep cover is out. Not even Abby can put something in place which can stand up to the sort of scrutiny that either of those guys can bring to bear if the clock's already ticking," Tony scrubbed at his face. "There is a way, of course."

"There usually is." Gibbs smirked. He knew DiNozzo would have arrived at the same conclusion that he had.

"I'm going to have to get fired, aren't I?" Tony sighed. "It shouldn't be too hard to come up with a scenario that will convince Robinson that there's some benefit for him in hiring a former NCIS Agent. Especially, one who was kicked out in disgrace."

"Uh huh." Gibbs took a sip of his coffee.

"_And_ arrested?" Tony made a face. "Oh come on, Boss. Not again. Orange is not a good colour on me and you know I can't eat prison food."

"Not like it's your first time," Gibbs was unsympathetic. "And if Robinson already thinks you're a crook then he's more likely to let something slip."

"Fine," DiNozzo huffed. "But I'm not killing anyone. If I get accused of murder one more time people will start to believe it. Besides, I need to be out on bail so I can accidently run into Robinson. How about I've been forging my expenses? Give it a few years and that can add up to a whole chunk of change and I'll bet Fred would just love to get on board. It'll be payback for him after my Dad ran up all those bills last time he was in town."

"That'll work," Gibbs agreed. "When we get back I'll go and clear it with Vance."

"Boss, about that," Tony pressed his lips together tightly. "I don't want Vance thinking that my Dad is in the same league as Henderson."

"Hey, I told you, leave Vance to me," Gibbs spoke sharply. When Tony just nodded tightly in response the team lead belatedly remembered that this was his _father_ they were talking about. Softening his tone with a sigh he regrouped and tried again. "Tony, it'll be okay. Trust me."

"Always do, Boss." Tony shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Gibbs felt a pang of sympathy. He couldn't blame DiNozzo for still loving his father despite his faults. Apart from sporadic contact with his mother's relatives in England DiNozzo Senior had been his only real family since he was eight. But they both knew that Tony didn't trust his father, didn't trust him not to embarrass him, didn't trust him with his usually well hidden emotions, didn't trust him after too many empty promises to keep his word, even if he never actually wanted to admit it.

"Have you spoken to your Dad, lately?" He asked conversationally.

The way his agent flinched was really all the answer Gibbs needed. He had to fight not to close his eyes as he recalled how DiNozzo had positively fizzed with joy after his father had promised that from now on they _would_ talk. At the time, even he hadn't been enough of a bastard to want to suggest it was yet another line. Hadn't wanted to, because DiNozzo was the kind of man any father should be proud to have as a son. He deserved better, a whole lot better than a con man whose primary goal in life was his own gratification.

"Sure," Tony pasted on a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "He really is trying, Boss. I've called him, he's called me. I think I've spoken to him more in the last couple of months than I have in the last couple of years."

"Yeah?" Ever the investigator Gibbs was reluctant to let it go. "What do you talk about?"

"The usual father/son stuff, he keeps me up to date with my current quota of step mothers and I let him know who's hot on America's next top model," Tony fiddled with one of the knobs on the monitors. "Lately, he's been trying to get me to invest in some new apartment complex, says I'll make a small fortune if I invest."

Gibbs frowned. DiNozzo Snr was supposed to be building a relationship with his son. Not trying to hijack the funds from his mother's trust to finance his latest ventures. From what he knew of the man's track record most of his fortune had come from marrying money and then capitalizing on the connections that wealth gave him, rather then being a true entrepreneur. So, far it was obvious that Tony was holding out, but given the guilt lurking in his expression, Gibbs wasn't sure how long that would last.

"When did you last talk?"

"A couple of weeks," Tony cast him a swift, unsettled, look. "I've tried calling him a few times but it just goes straight to voicemail, I guess, he's been busy."

"Yeah," Gibbs spoke tonelessly.

If he was feeling charitable it was just possible that DiNozzo Snr was maybe out of the country. Otherwise he couldn't see any excuse for not taking a minute to call his son back. It was more likely that the man was trying to manipulate his son, withholding his attention until Tony fell into line and opened his check book. Throwing his coffee cup into the trash to try and work off some of his annoyance, he tried to focus on the matter in hand.

"It doesn't take two of us to watch this guy sit on his ass," He decided. The last two weeks his team had been run pretty ragged chasing after Henrderson and DiNozzo would need to be at the top of his game if he was going to go undercover. "You go ahead and grab some shut eye. I'll wake you if anything happens."

"On it, Boss."

Tony stretched out fully clothed on the small cot they had set up in the back of the room. Gibbs noted with approval that he kept his shoes on in case he needed to be up and moving at a run. Flinging and arm over his eyes to block out the light, he wriggled around as he settled down to sleep. Watching the video feed carefully Gibbs waited for his breathing to even out into sleep.

"Boss..?"

"Don't go borrowing trouble, DiNozzo," He could think of any number of things which might be keeping his agent awake right now and knowing the younger man his overactive imagination had come up a dozen more. But they couldn't do a damned thing about any of it right now. "If it happens we deal with it. Together. You got that?"

"I got it, Boss." Tony allowed after a moment.

Gibbs waited until he was sure DiNozzo was completely asleep. Then he pulled out his cell phone and pressed his speed dial. Asking his team was out of the question. He wasn't about to make this any more awkward for Tony than he really had to but that didn't mean he was all out of options.

"Fornell, I need a favour."


	3. Chapter 3

AN – Thank you once again for all your kind reviews and messages. This time Tony has to face a couple of uncomfortable truths before he can go undercover.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs had told DiNozzo that he would deal with Vance he had never said it would be <em>easy. <em>Although, it helped that Sec Nav was breathing down the Director's neck for a result and they had nothing else to run with. Also that Gibbs had focused on DiNozzo's link to Robinson and let Vance draw his own conclusions about how that might lead to Henderson's downfall. Predictably, Fred Seymour had leapt at the chance to get involved, volunteering to go back through all of DiNozzo's expenses claims for the last few years and manufacture the evidence they needed. Satisfied, Gibbs returned to the bullpen to see how the rest of his soon to be former senior field agent's cover was coming together.

"I still can't believe Gibbs thought it was a good idea to base your cover on something that involves math." McGee shook his head.

"But the unemployed, criminal, parts of my persona those you have no problem with?" Tony scowled.

"You were the one who sent flowers to your tenth grade Math teacher because you finally realised you should have been paying more attention in class." Ziva reminded him.

"Just because I don't like math doesn't mean I can't do it," Tony defended himself. "Or did you two skip that class at FLETC where working out a bullet's trajectory is all about the angles?"

"Technically, that's geometry," McGee retorted. "The difference is .."

"Nothing I care about, McGee," Gibbs decided to make his presence known. "We have a go."

"You actually got Vance to agree?" DiNozzo straightened, something unreadable in his eyes. "Did you break out the thumb screws?"

"You don't think I can be persuasive?" Gibbs raised a brow.

"When you've got an M40 in your hands," DiNozzo retorted, only to wince as Gibbs hand connected firmly with the back of his head. "Of course, you also managed to persuade all of your wives to say "I do. And I'll stop digging now, Boss."

"Good idea," Gibbs hid his smile as he brought them back to the case. "McGee, background all set?"

"Yes, Boss I have it right here," McGee picked up a file and began reading out Tony's cover, such as it was. "Anthony - known as Tony – DiNozzo. Mother died when he was eight. Father a businessman decided to focus on his career so that little Tony mostly grew up in a succession of boarding schools and spent time at camp. Earned a full scholarship to Ohio State .." He broke off with a frown. "You know, I never thought about it before but how did you qualify for a full Scholarship when you came from money?"

"McGee," Gibbs cut in, before Tony could respond. "Clock's ticking here, fast forward to the parts we made up."

"Right Boss, um," McGee scanned the paper. "DiNozzo always claimed that his expensive tastes in designer clothing and accessories, cars and an extravagant lifestyle outside the reach of his current salary were financed by his mother's trust fund, some good investing and careful budgeting. However, a recent investigation into Agency wide expenses uncovered a series of fraudulent expense claims dating back several years amounting to over $500,000 "

"I defrauded the federal government and the hardworking American taxpayer so I could buy _a new shirt_? You couldn't have given me a sick grandmother who urgently needed a life saving operation?"

"DiNozzo, you get your girlfriend from ZNN on board?" Gibbs ignored his interruption.

"Girlfriend?" Ziva purred.

"We dated for about six months more than six years ago, she's married now and has two small children," Tony glared at Gibbs, knowing he knew this. "But we stayed friends and she's agreed to do a small segment to go in the breaking news, investigation at NCIS yadda yadda, enough to hook Robinson but citing national security to avoid giving any actual details like my name as I would actually still like a career in law enforcement when this is all over."

"What if Robinson tries to contact your father to verify the story?" McGee worried. "Shouldn't you give him a heads up?"

"I do not think that is going to be a problem," Ziva spoke up, before DiNozzo could reply. "Tony's father is currently enjoying a stay in a very exclusive private health clinic in Switzerland called Vivre and will be incommunicado for at least another week."

"What?" Tony paled. "What's he doing there? Is he sick?"

"I think he might be waiting for the swelling to go down and the bruising to fade," Ziva corrected. "It is an establishment that specialises in plastic surgery."

"He's having a _face lift_?"

"Look on the bright side," McGee offered. "If he is vain enough to undergo the procedure, then he's not going to want any of his business associates to know where he is."

"How did you know where to start looking for him?" Tony demanded of Ziva. "I didn't have a clue where he was and I've been calling him for days."

"He sent me a postcard from Geneva," Ziva shrugged. "He says he likes to keep in touch."

Gibbs would have preferred anger. If DiNozzo had turned around and punched something he wouldn't have blamed him, he would have dragged him back to his place, put a bag of frozen vegetables on the rapidly swelling hand and offered bourbon and a willing ear. He could even have coped with sarcasm. He would have taken the younger man down to the gym and worked out together, using the physical exercise to ground him until he was calm enough to face his feelings. Hell, he would rather have seen him lose it, admittedly in over a decade he could count the number of times he had seen DiNozzo cry on one hand, but he had always been damned proud of the gift of trust that represented as he wrapped an arm around shaking shoulders.

Instead, his senior filed agent just looked pinched and white.

"I see."

"Tony," Ziva touched his arm in apology. "I am sorry. I thought things between you and your father were better now."

"Don't worry about Zee-vah," Tony pasted on a bright smile, as he patted her hand and damn well almost sounded as if nothing was wrong. "Like McGee said it's for the best. At least we know he won't be showing up in DC all unannounced when I'm in the middle of an undercover operation, because that could get a little awkward. Whereas, the fact that my father would rather correspond with a woman half his age than his own son when they work in the same building. That _isn't awkward at all."_

"Ziva," Gibbs cut in before things could escalate any further. "Go check on Fred Seymour. We need those charges ASAP. But don't let him get carried away. If he tries to pull anything we can't undo when this is all over shoot him."

"It will be my pleasure, Gibbs," Ziva nodded.

"I guess, that'll teach Fred to send back her claims for all those parking tickets, huh?" McGee tried to lighten Tony's mood, as she left.

"Tim," Gibbs acknowledged his efforts with a rare use of his first name. "You stay here and see if you can find any link between Robinson and Henderson. I don't care if it's that they share the same dry cleaner. I want to know about it."

"Yes Boss," McGee was already settling himself behind his desk. "Where will you be?"

"On my cell," Gibbs didn't look back as he headed towards the elevator. "DiNozzo, with me."

As they entered the elevator Tony leant back against the wall and bounced his head off the metal in self recrimination. A soft groan slipped from between his lips as he bemoaned his loss of control. Turning his head, he opened his mouth to voice what Gibbs just _knew _was going to be an apology. Without moving his gaze from eyes front, Gibbs raised his hand and saw DiNozzo's reflection in the metal doors brace itself for a head slap, instead Gibbs simply cupped the back of his neck and squeezed gently, feeling a surge of satisfaction as Tony leant a little into that comforting grip.

"Thank you, Boss," Tony briefly closed his eyes. When he opened them he was all business again. "I'll talk to Ziva. It's not her fault my Dad is .. what he is."

"You're a good man, Anthony," Gibbs told the reflection. "Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Yeah well, seems like some hard assed former marine with a bad haircut and a second b for bastard actually saw something in me worth keeping," Tony's tone was all fond affection. "Rule 5, right Boss?"

"Something wrong with my hair, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked dangerously, as the elevator doors opened and they exited into the parking level.

"Bad is the new good, Boss." Tony made a quick save, as Gibbs led the way over to the yellow charger. "Um, Boss, where are we going exactly?"

"Lunch."

Gibbs didn't elaborate as they climbed into the charger and headed out towards the suburbs and DiNozzo said nothing further as they pulled into Gibbs driveway and made their way straight through the house down to the basement, where some half finished wood _thing_ stood in the centre of the dimly lit room. It was only when Gibbs threw a sanding block at him that he baulked.

"Boss, we don't have time for this," Much as the idea of an hour or so at Gibbs place tugged at his soul they had an under cover operation to put together. "Maybe, we should just go grab a sandwich or something?"

"Not sending you in undercover with your head all over the place," Gibbs retorted, "So, either you sand whilst I cook or I'll call Vance and pull the op right now."

"Fine," Tony began scrubbing away at the structure as if he was scouring a pot. "Happy now?"

"With the grain, DiNozzo." Gibbs tossed over his shoulder as he made his way back up the stairs.

Behind him he heard Tony huff but the scrubbing sound gradually smoothed out into the long straight strokes that Gibbs had painstakingly taught him. As the sounds fell into a steady rhythm he imagined the knots and tensions in DiNozzo's shoulders starting to loosen as he stretched out his muscles. Heading to the kitchen he pulled a tray of mince from the freezer, pierced the plastic cover and stuck it in the microwave, remembering DiNozzo's amusement when he realised Gibbs had still been religiously thawing all his meat overnight in the fridge.

"_Boss, that defrost setting on the microwave? It's there for a reason." _

Putting a pan of saucepan water on to boil as he chopped onions, and dug out tinned tomatoes, frozen sliced peppers and chilli power, He heated up some oil in a frying pan, retrieved the now defrosted mince and added it and the chopped onion to the hot frying pan. Having set the table the rice went into the now boiling water in the saucepan. He stirred the frying pan, adding the frozen sliced peppers and chopped tomatoes to the sizzling mince and onions and a good sprinkle of chilli powder. Draining the rice he divided it between two plates, adding the meat mixture on top.

"Chow's ready."

DiNozzo appeared in the kitchen looking more relaxed than he had in days as Gibbs pulled a bottle of water and a can of soda from the fridge and they sat down.

"Looks good, Boss."

In companionable silence they ate hungrily, appreciating the chance to enjoy a home cooked meal and a little down time after working non stop.

"I asked Fornell to go back through the FBI files on Robinson and see what he could turn up," Gibbs waited until Tony had almost cleared his plate. "We already missed his connection to Henderson because we didn't give him enough importance. Wanted to make sure nothing else is gonna pop up to bite us on the ass."

"And?"

Tony's fork paused in mid air. He knew it was necessary and that Gibbs had been looking to spare his feelings by contacting Fornell, rather than getting his own teammates to do the digging. But that didn't necessarily mean he was ready to hear whatever connections Henderson might have to his father.

"Did you know your father had been bankrupt before?"

"He said something about it last time he was in town," Tony agreed warily. "He wanted me to see that being declared bankrupt wasn't such a big deal and he could bounce back. He didn't say how it happened ..?"

"Senior invested in a new resort complex on Robinson's recommendation. Apparently, it was going to be the next sure thing. But then they ran into trouble with planning permission and building permits, the economy slowed, the whole thing went belly up. Robinson could afford to cut his losses but your Dad had over extended himself and lost everything."

"Well," Tony gave a tight smile. "I guess that answers the question of how I'm going to get a foot in the door. Which reminds me, Boss, I'm gonna need to borrow one of your shirts."


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Thank you so much for your continued support of this story. I do love to read all your comments and PMs. Hope you enjoy this next instalment

* * *

><p>In spite of the tight turnaround DiNozzo prepared for his undercover stint with his usual meticulous care. Knowing that in a case like this all the items he had allegedly bought with his ill gotten gains would be seized as evidence he started shaving with a cheap plastic razor that left his skin red mottled. He pared his wardrobe down to a basic selection of his most worthless and well worn items. He rubbed dirt under his finger nails and stopped styling or washing his hair. Even though he was essentially going under cover as himself the Anthony DiNozzo that waited to be released on 'bail' twenty four hours after his 'arrest' bore little resemblance to the usually suave Special Agent.<p>

"Next time I'm arrested, I think I'll stick with the jail cell," Tony scowled at Fornell as he unsuccessfully tried to get a crick out of his back. "You need a new couch."

"Ever think maybe you need to stop getting arrested?" Fornell returned dryly, as he dished up a plate of bacon and sausage. "Here. The condemned man ate a hearty meal and all that."

"Thanks. I'll have Gibbs settle my account," Tony sat down and began to eat. "How is my investigation going?"

"Well, your apartment has become a crime scene, everything is being parcelled up and tagged as evidence, your car has impounded, your bank accounts are all frozen, your credit cards have been stopped, your computer at NCIS, your laptop and your cell phone are all being scrutinized to see what else you did with the money."

"You did tell your people to fold everything didn't you?" Tony paused with his fork in the air. "And my car needs to be garaged overnight. Plus there are some non regulation items on my work computer that I'd really rather the Director didn't get to hear about."

Fornell raised a brow at the heartfelt pleas, but he wasn't entirely unsympathetic. Making this whole scenario pass muster had basically turned the kid's entire life upside down and it wasn't as if he _was _actually guilty of any crime, which given the lack of alternatives, was partly why he had agreed to Gibbs' request to take him in for a couple of nights, rather than force him to spend the time in jail.

"Everything's been carefully packed and tagged, Miss Scuito promises that she is taking good care of your baby – her words not mine – and since you are not actually under investigation Gibbs has all computers and stuff. I wouldn't worry about him finding anything. It's all he can do to pick up his own e-mails."

"So, basically, I'm just homeless, broke and unemployed," Tony forced a grin. "This is going to be a fun few days."

"Your team is here," Fornell observed, as he looked out of the kitchen window. "I better put on some more coffee."

"Morning former teammates," Tony greeted them all as they came into the kitchen. He finished up his last bite of sausage and politely carried his now empty plate to the sink. "How's life working for a living?"

"You're still on the clock, DiNozzo," Gibbs reminded him. "You just aren't getting paid for it."

Behind him Ziva and McGee exchanged a silent look. Instead of his usual designer suit and tie, DiNozzo was wearing a pair of old jeans, a faded t-shirt and a cotton shirt courtesy of Gibbs which was a size too small like it had shrunk in the wash. On his feet were a pair of scuffed trainers and a faint tan line around his wrist showed where his designer watch was missing. He looked every inch a man who had lost everything and been left with barely enough to scrape by with.

"What have you do to your hair?" Ziva frowned.

"Admit it, you like that. Even when I'm playing a guy who thinks NCIS ruined his life I still have it hey Zee-vah?"

"It looks ridiculous. Although, I do admire your attention to detail," Ziva wrinkled her nose. "As you have obviously not showered or brushed your teeth this morning."

"When you're trying to convince the bad guys that you're down on your luck and totally disillusioned minty fresh breath and attention to personal hygiene can get you killed." Tony was matter of fact.

"But aren't those jeans designer?" McGee tried to see the label.

"Hey, McOgling stop checking out my ass," Tony protested. "Can you think of a better way of advertising I'm used to the finer things in life without being too obvious about it? We need Robinson to think I am shallow and can be easily bought. Do _not_ say anything, either of you!"

"Those the same jeans you blew a week's pay on last summer? Gibbs asked, as he helped himself to Fornell's coffee.

"Nothing I won't sacrifice in the service of my country, Boss."

"Plus you spilled red wine on 'em first time out." Gibbs nodded at the fairly obvious stain.

"That too," Tony agreed readily. "So, has my bail been posted?"

"It has," McGee agreed. "Your frat buddy was glad to help out even before I explained the circumstances. Although, he said that if you jump bail he'll feed you to the crocodiles the next time you're in Florida."

"Good to know," Tony nodded. "Seeing as I can't use my own money, contacting my father is out of the question, and all of you are too busy thinking I'm guilty to step up, it's nice to know I still have some friends I can rely on."

"Remember, since you were fired for misconduct, you're not going to be eligible for unemployment. You should make a point of mentioning that when talking to Robinson," Ziva smiled sweetly. "He needs to know how desperate you are."

"Luckily, since I am a first class investigator, when I felt the noose starting to tighten around me I made a few cash withdrawals, so I've got enough to get by for a few weeks if I'm frugal." Tony grinned dangerously.

"You're gonna go blow the lot in one go to get Robinson's attention aren't you?" Gibbs sighed.

"It _was_ my taste for the high life that got me into this mess in the first place." Tony allowed with a devilish smirk.

"McGee," Gibbs ordered. "Check his chip thingy is working."

"Already have, Boss. Abby and I both have it programmed into our phones as well the laptop and the NCIS system so we can track him from wherever. We're good to go."

"Ziva?"

"We will leave here in two cars. As when we arrived Tony will ride in the trunk of Fornell's car to avoid detection. Once we have established that we are not being followed, Fornell will drive Tony back inside the prison so that he may be released on bail without raising suspicion. As a former Federal Agent it will believed that he has been kept in solitary for his own protection."

"DiNozzo?"

"I work my magic on Robinson, get him to give me a job, I dig the dirt on Henderson, we close the case and order pizza." Tony allowed.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Fornell frowned. Hell would freeze over before he would admit it, but over the years this young man had earned his respect. As much as they butted heads, if he ever tired of NCIS he would employ him in a heartbeat "Robinson might not seem that dangerous but anyone who has been associating with Henderson for over a decade, right under our noses, is somebody to watch for. And if Henderson works out that we are playing him, it's going to be your head on the block."

"Tobias," Tony beamed. "I can call you Tobias, now we've been roommates, right? I never knew you cared."

"Of course I care," Fornell gave a thin smile. "We need to crack this case if you go and get yourself killed all we will have is another dead end."

"Not funny, Tobias." Tony scowled.

"Gibbs, we should go," Ziva spoke up. "Tony is due to be released at 0800."

"Time to get back in the trunk, DiNutso." Fornell grinned.

"You are enjoying this_ way _too much." Tony shot back.

Ziva and McGee trooped out to the Agency pool car waiting out front. Tony made to follow Fornell through the connecting door to the garage, as Only to be stopped by Gibbs' hand on his arm. Turning to give his Boss an enquiring look, Gibbs simply waited until all the others were all out of earshot. It hadn't escaped his notice that DiNozzo hadn't indulged in any of his usual grandstanding about his undercover role, just the opposite in fact.

"Hey." He began gently.

"Its fine, Gibbs," Tony interrupted him sharply, the use of his name rather than the more affectionate 'Boss" making it clear that this was his senior field agent talking rather than any of their more familial roles. "I'll do what I have to do to get the job done. Just like always."

Using two fingers, Gibbs reached out and tapped him gently under the chin. When he was sure he had DiNozzo's undivided attention he spoke just one word.

"We," He corrected firmly.

It was enough. Tony closed his eyes, draw a ragged breath and let his shoulders drop slightly. When he opened his eyes again, the brittle edge which had been evident since they arrived had melted away. Finding a somewhat bashful but entirely genuine smile he nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll do what we have to do, Boss." He repeated obediently.

Sliding into the driving seat of the Agency pool car, Gibbs ignored the curious looks from Ziva and McGee at the delay and waited until Fornell had got far enough ahead to ensure that they didn't stick out like a sore thumb as they checked for any tail. The scenery passed by as their journey continued uneventfully.

"What happens if Tony can't persuade Robinson to employ him?" McGee wondered aloud.

"He will." Gibbs' tone was resolute.

"I am worried about him," Ziva spoke up. "This is not like a normal undercover operation where he can become one of the characters from his movies. This man knows his father. It will be his own background he is using. Did you know that he intends to tell Robinson that the reason he cheated on his expenses was so that his father would think he was richer and more successful than was possible on a Federal Agent's salary?"

"DiNozzo knows what he's doing." Gibbs kept his eyes on the road.

"You are worried too," Ziva realised. "The stalks are higher than usual."

"Um, I think you mean, 'stakes," McGee corrected from the back seat. "The stakes are higher than usual."

"That makes no sense," Ziva frowned. "Stalks can grow therefore sometimes they might be higher than at other times. Surely stakes have to be cut, so would they not always be the same length?"

"It's not stakes as in pieces of wood, its stakes as in gambling," McGee started to explain until he caught Gibbs' glare in the rear view mirror. "None of which is really important right now."

They arrived at the jail without incident. Tony was duly processed and they followed discreetly as he caught a cab into the city. They all watched as he headed to a coffee shop across from Robinson's office and ordered a coffee and a double chocolate chip muffin, before helping himself to one of the complimentary newspapers and settling down at a sidewalk table.

"What's he doing?" McGee wondered.

"His shift doesn't start until 12.00." Gibbs commented.

"He already has a job with Robinson?" McGee exchanged a look with Ziva. That didn't sound right. "Wait a minute, what do you mean, his 'shift'?"

"He set up a job with the deli across the street," Gibbs nodded at the high end gourmet store in question. "They have the contract to deliver lunch orders to the employees in Robinson's building. He managed to persuade the owner to give him the executive floor, so he can't help but crossing paths with Robinson."

"The owner is a woman I presume?" Ziva sniffed.

"Unless, by persuade, you mean, bribe?" McGee added.

"Does it matter?" Gibbs shrugged.

He knew some people thought DiNozzo's methods were unorthodox, but he would go toe to toe with anyone who called him unprofessional, if it got the job done that was good enough for him, always had been. Gibbs would never admit it to outsiders but the younger man had taught him a thing or two over the years. When it came to thinking outside the box, DiNozzo was a master.

At 11.55 DiNozzo took himself across the street and a few minutes later disappeared with a cool box into the steel and glass edifice of Robinson's empire. By the end of the day, having taken his father's old friend out to lunch at one of the best places in town, followed by a long boozy afternoon at a private club as he poured out his apparent woes he had secured a job with Robinson as a part time accountant. Which he had relayed as _for part time read dealing with all the under the counter deals he doesn't want his regular accountant to know about. _For a day or two it seemed that everything was going as planned. DiNozzo rented a motel room, bought a cheap suit and dutifully passed on everything he could about the organisation.

And then came the third day.


	5. Chapter 5

McGee usually took pride in the fact that he was the team's 'go to guy' in all manner of technology and communication. However, after two days of posing as a pizza joint employee the task of deciphering Tony's 'very special' undercover code had become an especial kind of torture. When the designated phone rang on the morning of the third day he rolled his eyes at Ziva anticipating the usual 'order' for a regular sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese – the code for 'all's well'.

Except this time it was different.

"Pedro's Pizza Palour." He answered dutifully.

"Hey, can I get a margarita with extra mushrooms to pick up?" Tony sounded slightly breathless.

"Sure thing," McGee scribbled "Change of plan" on a piece of paper and held it up for Ziva and Gibbs to read. "What size would you like that?"

"Regular."

"Yes sir," McGee kept the relief out of his voice as he wrote "Regular" meaning 'reason not a cause for concern' and waved that in the air knowing the others knew the code as well as he did. "Do you want any sides with that?"

"Potato wedges and hold the dips."

Even as he was writing McGee winced. Gibbs was not going to be happy that Tony planned to miss his regular daily check in and didn't want to reschedule before the next scheduled window a whole 27 hours from now. Correctly interpreting his team leader's glare on receiving the news McGee returned his attention to the phone.

"Um, the Bar-b-que dip is on special." He tried. Meet in 6 hours.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Tony protested. "I'm allergic to that stuff."

"Sorry," McGee shook his head. Alright, so that particular response hadn't actually been part of the code. But you didn't need to be a Federal Agent to work out Tony thought a face to face meeting too dangerous to risk just now. "Would you like anything to drink, sir?"

"Large Caff Pow," Tony declared, which meant doing OK – cover still solid – aka no reason for Abby to worry. McGee felt a wash of relief but then realised Tony was still talking. "And do you have any of those bendy straws? Because last time I tried to drink straight out of the cup I spilt all down my shirt."

McGee swallowed hard as he assured DiNozzo he would add a straw to his order ran through his ready for collection in fifteen minutes speech in case anyone was actually listening in and put the phone down before looking at his teammates with a concerned expression.

"Bendy straw?" Ziva frowned as she correctly interpreted the code words. "That means he is to meet with Henderson."

"Yeah, Tony didn't want there to be any chance we could mistake that code for anything else," McGee sighed. He couldn't help but share her concern. Tony had only been undercover for a couple of days. Even allowing for the smokescreen they had carefully created around him, it was too early for DiNozzo to have earned anyone's trust. The danger was that the Henderson only wanted to meet him because he suspected some kind of entrapment. "What do we do now, Boss?"

"We do what DiNozzo told us to do and wait for the next check in," Gibbs ignored the surprised look that passed between his agents as he took a sip of his coffee, scowling slightly when they didn't immediately reach the obvious conclusion. "That doesn't mean we leave him hanging." He snapped.

"Contacting the surveillance team watching Henderson," Ziva swiftly moved towards her phone. "If we are fortunate we might be able to record the meeting."

"Monitoring Tony's movements," McGee clicked on the screen kept permanently open which showed DiNozzo's tracker. "If we can triangulate on his position we should be able to .." He trailed off.

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

"Give me a minute, Boss," McGee frowned, as he turned away from his terminal, first to his phone and then to his laptop. A quick e-mail to Abby confirmed his worst fears. The equipment was state of the art. This should never have happened. But it had and at the worst possible moment. "I've got nothing. The tracker must have malfunctioned."

"Henderson has given the surveillance team the slip," Ziva looked grave as she put down her phone. "They are trying to locate him now. Thompson says he has appointments all afternoon so they are confident he will resurface soon."

"But right now we've got squat." Gibbs fumed.

"And Tony is about to walk into the Lion's den." McGee said what they were all thinking.

It was the worst of all possible outcomes. Despite their joint efforts neither McGee nor Abby could manage to get the tracker to function again. Having cancelled all his afternoon appointments because he was 'indisposed' Henderson simply disappeared off the face of the earth, apparently taking Tony with him. As the hours passed, Gibbs longed to storm over to Robinson's and shake some answers out of him but it was too much of a risk whilst DiNozzo's status and whereabouts were still unknown. His impatience might well be the very thing that got his agent a bullet through his brain.

It was two days later when a photo arrived in the post of a warehouse in front of a very familiar pier, with nothing but a time and date written in an untidy hand on the back. Gibbs didn't need Abby's forensics to tell him that the handwriting was DiNozzo's and the location was either a very clever double bluff, or an extremely dangerous trap. Either way, there was no chance in hell he wasn't going. But remembering the tongue lashing Tony had given him for going all vigilante under the guise of 'protecting' his team after he had hauled his ass out of the freezing water, he would respect his senior field agent's wishes and take some back up.

"Why there?" Ziva had asked.

"Because, if DiNozzo has maintained his cover, Henderson will think I wouldn't give him the time of day," Gibbs knew he was far from perfect but he had his standards and it cut deep when those he cared about crossed that line. DiNozzo understood that, he was the one who had talked some sense into after that mess with Patrick and Lynn Kily. "But reminding me of what he did in saving Maddie, would be a sure fire way to get my attention."

"Boss?" McGee couldn't help but wonder.

"He would have to kill someone, McGee," Gibbs anticipated his question. "And even then if he had had a good enough reason I'd help him hide the body."

"He's here." Ziva straightened.

As Tony stepped into the dappled light in front of them McGee had to bite his cheek to keep from gasping aloud. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ziva stiffen as she too got her first good look at her partner. Tony looked pale and gaunt. His eyes were blood shot and ringed with dark shadows. His cheap suit was creased and stained. But worst of all were the red raw rope burns on each of his wrists and the half healed knife wound on his throat.

"I've swept the area for bugs and Thompson says Tony didn't have any kind of tail so I guess we can all talk freely," McGee offered. "It's good to see you, man."

"Good to be see, Tim." Tony allowed.

"We thought we might have mislaid you." Ziva spoke up.

"Can't get rid of me that easily Zee-vah." Tony mustered a weak grin.

"What happened?" Gibbs looked pointedly at the knife wound.

"It was necessary," DiNozzo shrugged. "Local colour."

Gibbs' jaw tightened a sure sign that he was either extremely concerned or extremely pissed. In this case it was probably both.

"Sit Rep."

Ziv and McGee exchanged a concerned look as Tony began to speak. They all knew DiNozzo was just playing a role. Doing whatever it took to close the case. And that he had previously suffered far worse physical injuries in the line of duty than those they could presently see. Except, the almost toneless quality to Tony's voice as he reported the facts of the matter, without adding a single quip or even the occasional movie reference spoke volumes about the emotional toll this whole situation was taking on their teammate.

"_Well, well, if it isn't Anthony DiNozzo's boy," Henderson sat back in his chair with all the grace of a python poised to strike. "Tell me are the rumours true that you defrauded the Federal Government?"_

"_If I say no, can I file for an acquittal?" Tony asked brightly._

"_It's an interesting career move for a man who has devoted his working life to serving others, a decorated police officer no less," Henderson's expression gave nothing away. "I'm sure you will forgive my scepticism."_

"_Yeah, well, my Dad was never too keen on my becoming a cop," Tony made a face. "I had this stupid idea that becoming a dammed Federal Agent would be enough to make him proud. But despite the fact that I was saving lives and serving my country, he just couldn't get past the fact that I was a Government Employee. So, I began to build the sort of lifestyle I knew would impress him, to make him think I was more successful than I was, fast cars, designer clothes, nice restaurants and then I did what I had to do in order to pay for it." _

"_You father's good opinion must be very important to you." _

"_He's my Dad."_

"_And yet as a child you were expelled from boarding school." Henderson raised a brow._

"_Twice," Tony agreed._

"_That cannot have pleased your father." Henderson was saying._

"_I had tried getting straight 'A's, being the perfect son," Tony shrugged. "He warehoused me with nannies, boarding schools, summer camps, passed me off onto any of my school friends or his business acquaintances who would take me on vacation. In the four years after my Mother died I only saw him a handful of times. Eventually, I decided to try something else to get him to notice me."_

"_A risky strategy, especially as your father has a big ego and a short temper. I cannot imagine that being dragged away from his own interests to deal with your misdemeanours particularly endeared you to him."_

"_He whipped my ass every time," Tony allowed. "But at least I had his undivided attention."_

"_Have you told him about your present difficulties?"_

"_I've tried to call him," Tony admitted. "I guess he's busy."_

"_And yet even without his assistance, the moment you were released on bail, you were able to secure yourself gainful employment at a Deli which just happens to be across the street from Robinson's offices and by the end of the day you were working for him. That seems very fortuitous," Henderson smiled dangerously. "Robinson is a weak man. with a large ego, who's easily flattered. You will find I am rather harder to convince." _

"_You've got me," With difficulty Tony kept his poker face. "It was all a set up."_

"_Care to explain?" Henderson hadn't expected such a brazen response._

"_Robinson has a heart condition. He doesn't want anyone to know about it because he is afraid that his board members will start circling like hungry vultures given that he still personally owns 51% of the stock and has no obvious heir. His doctors have given him about five years to live. I'm homeless, unemployed and broke so I bribed the owner of the Deli to gain access to his building and used Robinson's guilt over my Dad's bankruptcy to worm my way in. If I can make myself indispensable to him then who knows what the limits of his generosity might be?" Tony gave a self satisfied smirk._

"_I see," Henderson mused. "And what about Special Agent Gibbs?"_

"_Gibbs?" Tony frowned, his eyes darkening. "He's not even my Boss anymore. Why would you want to know about him?"_

"_Was trying to impress your father worth losing the respect of a man like Special Agent Gibbs?"_

"_You're assuming I had his respect to begin with," Tony gave a brittle laugh. "Sure, I've done some good work, but that's had to offset some pretty monumental screw ups. Ask anybody, I've lost count of the times I have been kidnapped or injured on the job. I fell in love with the daughter of an International Arms dealer when I was undercover, I goofed off on a protection detail and my Director ended up dead, I got sent to a ship in the middle of the Atlantic because I couldn't keep my head out of a bottle. I've never been the poster boy for anything. In fact, when they were looking for the face of NCIS I got passed right over."_

"_Yet you have been Gibbs senior field agent for ten years," Henderson wasn't convinced. "He personally recruited you from Baltimore PD. You have saved each others lives several times over. He opens his home to you whenever you are sick or injured. It is Agent Gibbs rather than your own father who is listed as your next of kin. He must have been extremely disappointed to discover that you were no better than a liar and a cheat."_

"_Well, if you're asking if he dropped by my jail cell with my favourite pizza, that would be a no," Tony shrugged. "But then you probably already know that."_

"_Indeed," Henderson nodded. "This all seems very plausible. And I will admit I find you intriguing. With my contacts it wouldn't be so difficult to ensure that the charges against you simply went away. However, it has crossed my mind that you might just still be working for NCIS."_

"_Is this like the Godfather? You want me to kill someone for you to prove my loyalty?" Tony asked._

"_Nothing so dramatic or liable to attract unwelcome attention," Henderson smiled thinly. "Although, I think a meeting with your Special Agent Gibbs might be in order."_

Tony's words hung heavy in the hot summer air. It was clear that Henderson was suspicious and not even their 'ace in the hole' of Robinson's heart condition had been enough to tip the balance in their favour. The entire operation depended on DiNozzo being able to prove that Henderson was as crooked as they came. And to do that he needed to earn his trust, whatever that might take.

"Henderson needs proof that you've washed your hands of me if he's going to buy into this," Tony announced. "I'm going to need a few bruises."

"Yeah," Gibbs sighed, but he had already started to role up his sleeves. "I kinda figured that."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait what do you mean, 'bruises'?" McGee spoke up. He looked from where Gibbs was standing, his expression unreadable as his arms hung loosely at his sides, to Tony who was waiting quietly. "You can't seriously mean you want Gibbs to beat you to a pulp just to maintain your cover?"

"You know, Boss," Tony scrubbed at his face. "Of all the times for you to actually bring back up .."

"Back up wasn't for me, DiNozzo."

Looking at her partner, Ziva supposed it shouldn't surprise her that Gibbs hadn't actually brought them along because he was worried about any threat from Henderson. But because he figured Tony would need the support of his team. Certainly the way Tony failed to raise even the ghost of a smile in response to Gibbs' revelation was a sure sign all was far from well. Usually, that kind of verbal evidence that Gibbs cared about his welfare would have Tony beaming with pleasure.

"Boss," McGee tried protesting to their team lead. "You're not actually going to agree to this are you?"

"There's another reason we're standing on this particular pier, McGee," Gibbs' eyes didn't leave his senior field agent as he spoke. "Henderson wants to see where my loyalties lie."

"If Tony is still working for NCIS you will agree to whatever he asks to keep your agent's cover intact and if he is guilty you will simply wash your hands of him and take his chances with Henderson," Ziva observed. "I do not understand what that has to do with this location. Or why it is necessary for Tony to be beaten."

Gibbs stepped forward until he was almost touching Tony. As he moved closer Tony stiffened looking so skittish that McGee couldn't help but think he was more afraid Gibbs might hug him than beat the crap out of him. Gibbs moved close enough that each could feel the heat coming off the others body as their breath mingled together in the early evening chill. Ziva and McGee glanced at each other uncertainly, as neither man seemed ready to either move or speak. Although, gradually as they all stood shoulder to shoulder some of the tension began to leak out of Tony.

"I don't suppose you brought pizza?" He finally managed a small grin.

"What did Henderson tell you to ask me, Tony?" Gibbs asked quietly.

The words were soft, patient, what Gibbs' junior agents had privately labelled his 'teaching' voice. Underneath was a thread of steady affection. But what concerned Ziva was the subtle hint of steel. There was no way Gibbs was going to let Tony get away with not answering this particular question. Even so, she wasn't entirely surprised when her partner shook his head.

"You don't need to know, Boss." Tony was resolute. "Let's just get this show on the road."

"Not happening," It had seemed as if Gibbs could get any closer to his senior field agent, but now he stepped forward and there was nothing but a sliver of light between them, Gibbs mouth was right by Tony's ear, Tony's chin was almost resting on Gibbs shoulder as they slotted together like two pieces of a puzzle. Gibbs leant forward, and there was not the slightest iota of compassion in his tone. "_Tell_ me. That's an order, DiNozzo."

It was starkly obvious from DiNozzo's stricken expression that telling Gibbs was absolutely the last thing on earth he wanted to do. McGee and Ziva exchanged uncomfortable glances, wondering if what Gibbs had really meant was that they were Tony's backup against him. It wasn't as if the information itself would impact on the operation. Henderson would only be concerned with the outcome of this meeting. And yet even in the face of Tony's obvious misery Gibbs wasn't giving a single inch of ground.

"Boss," Despite the direct order Tony still tried to hold out. This was _really_ big. "Please, you _really _don't need to know and trust me you don't want to."

"Not angry at you, Tony." Gibbs said simply.

And then it all fell into place. If DiNozzo was going to take a beating at Gibbs' hands he needed to believe his Boss still had his six, no matter what. And he wasn't going to be able to do that if he thought Gibbs would hate him for what he was supposed to have asked him to accomplish, even if, he was only torturing himself with the knowledge, perhaps especially then, because DiNozzo had a way of holding onto guilt and beating himself up about things that weren't even remotely his fault.

At Gibbs' words, Tony huffed out a small breath and let his shoulders drop in a mixture of resignation and affection. Turning his head slightly, he spoke directly into his Boss' ear. It was impossible to hear what he actually said, but judging by the way Gibbs' jaw tensed and his eyes flashed it must have been something pretty bad. Immediately, Tony tried to scoot away and put some distance between him and Gibbs. Only to have his Boss's hand cup his neck and reel him back in until their foreheads were touching.

"Not Angry At You." Gibbs stressed, butting their foreheads together gently. "You got that?"

"You do know, I would never ..?" Tony offered hesitantly. "Not for anything."

"I know." Gibbs allowed.

Tony gave a soft, almost boyish smile as he relaxed enough to let his head rest on his Boss' shoulder, turning his face into his neck for a moment as he breathed in the essence of Gibbs, who reached up and affectionately ruffled his hair. Then Tony stepped back and visibly pulled himself together, shaking his head slightly, before straightening his shoulders and from somewhere locating a genuine smile.

"You will be gentle with me, right Boss?"

"Do you have any injuries we can't see?" Ziva demanded as she looked closely her partner. Apart from the cut on his throat and the rope burns, Tony seemed to be relatively unhurt and moving normally enough. But she knew her partner's tendency to play down anything significant. Being walking wounded was one thing but they needed Tony to stay in the game. "You'll be of no use to Henderson if you are incapacitated."

"Undressing me with your eyes again Ziva?" In spite of the circumstances, Tony could still manage a smirk, before he sought to reassure her. "I'm fine and Gibbs knows how to do this right."

"Look, I understand this operation is important," McGee spoke up. "But there must be another way to maintain Tony's cover. We could have Metro pull him in for questioning or we could speak to the FBI. Nobody expects you to do this,Tony. NCIS guidelines clearly state .."

"This isn't about the guidelines, McGee," Tony cut in. "If half of what I suspect about Henderson is true it's about saving the homes and livelihoods of hundreds of service personnel their widows and orphans. If a few bruises were the price you had to pay to keep this operation in play are you telling me you wouldn't step up?"

"Or take a bullet if you had to?" Ziva put in.

"Of course not," McGee sighed. He couldn't argue with his partners' logic. All of them put their lives on the line every day to get the job done. He knew neither Tony nor Ziva doubted he would put himself in the line of fire if need be. But somehow being attacked by an enraged Petty Officer, or being shot at by a crazed suspect didn't remotely compare to standing calmly by and watching one of his own teammates lay into another. He didn't understand why they couldn't see that. "This isn't the same." He offered lamely.

"They know that, McGee," Gibbs spoke up. "But we don't have time to go through Metro or the FBI. Those families don't have the time."

"If Henderson still has the slightest doubt I'm still working for NCIS he'll kill me, relocate his whole operation and we'll lose this chance to take him down for good. This isn't just the best way, it's the only way," Tony insisted. "Do you think if there was any alternative Gibbs and I wouldn't have covered it going in?"

"Wait a minute," McGee stopped short. "You and Gibbs _planned _for this to happen?"

Tony looked at his Boss, rather than his teammate as he formulated his answer. To both McGee's complete admiration and utter disbelief he actually found a smile from somewhere as he met Gibbs' eyes and talked about the highly trained marine beating the crap out of him.

"We both knew it was a possibility going in and it's not like I haven't sparred with Gibbs before," Tony spared McGee a glance. "Either suck it up, Tim or go wait outside. Don't make this any harder on Gibbs than it has to be."

"Harder on _Gibbs_?" McGee spluttered.

"Well, yeah. You can't actually think he's going to _enjoy_ this?"

"You're right," McGee closed his eyes. Gibbs was a good Boss. There was no way he would risk Tony's safety if he had the means to avoid it. No matter how difficult or distasteful that solution might be. Everything he had done since they arrived here had been for Tony's welfare but now that McGee really thought about it, the whole situation must be putting a terrible strain on him as well. He could only apologise. "I'm really sorry, Boss. I'll stay if that's alright?"

"It's your call, McGee," Gibbs didn't take his eyes off DiNozzo. "Ziva?"

"I will stay also," Ziva didn't hesitate. "The two of you will need someone to watch your six in case we are interrupted. And besides, we are a team, we will all suck together."

"I think you'll fine that's stick," McGee offered when Tony didn't react. "We will all stick together."

"DiNozzo?"

The former marine tipped his head on one side, and a moment of silent communication passed between him and DiNozzo, before the younger man gave an almost imperceptible nod of assent to keeping their audience. In spite of the circumstances McGee felt a flicker of pride to know that Tony felt better knowing that they were close by. For a moment there was nothing but silence and motes of dust swirling in the fading light that striped through the dilapidated walls.

"If you break my nose can I get NCIS to pay for plastic surgery?" Tony spoke up. "I already have the exact nose I want picked out."

"You do, huh?" Gibbs raised a decidedly paternal brow.

"Abby helped me," Tony evaded. "So, surgery all covered?"

"Not a chance," Gibbs quietly gathered himself, mentally preparing for what he had to do. "But if I black your eye I'll buy you a new pair of sunglasses."

"You do know I don't shop at Sears, don't you?" Tony reminded him.

After that Gibbs didn't hesitate. The first punch impacted with Tony's stomach with enough force to drive him to his knees, McGee forced himself to watch as Tony sucked in his breath and tried to breathe through the pain. Gibbs waited just long enough for him to regain some equilibrium before he followed that up with an uppercut to Tony's jaw which sent him sprawling. The agent in McGee realised that Gibbs was doing his best not to draw this out any longer than strictly necessary and that Tony was doing his best to roll with the punches to spare his Boss as much guilt as he could. Even so, the heftly kick that Gibbs aimed at Tony's prone midriff had him wincing in sympathy. Risking a look at the former marine's face as Gibbs delivered a kick to Tony's abdomen, which had the younger man curling around protectively with a guttural cry McGee wasn't at all sure which one of his teammates this was hardest on.

"Alright, that'll do." Gibbs stepped back.

"Boss," Tony's voice was hoarse and a little breathless as he uncurled slightly and looked up from his prone position on the floor. "You have to go for the knee."

"The hell I do," Gibbs practically snarled.

"Henderson's going to know it's my weak spot," Tony argued. "And he's going to know that you know. If you were really trying to take me out there is no way you'd miss that kind of an opening. I'm sorry Boss, I truly am, because we both know I am going to scream like a little girl, but you have to."

"Tony." Gibbs' voice was ragged.

"I know," Tony allowed fondly. "Love you too, Boss."

McGee bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood as Gibbs swung his foot back and connected solidly with Tony's knee. The old football injury had always been something which bothered the senior field agent from time to time and on the odd occasion when a suspect struck a lucky blow with a piece of pipe, or a pursuit ended in an awkward tackle they had all seen how Tony's knee could burst out in multicoloured bruises and create areas of swelling, causing the senior field agent to limp painfully for anything up to a week.

Contrary to his own words, DiNozzo fought to bite back his screams, but seeing him writhe helplessly on the floor left none of them in any doubt about just how excruciating the kick had been. It took a good few minutes before Tony could bring himself to stagger to his feet, where he swayed dangerously back and forth as he struggled to recover his balance. His face blanched dramatically as he attempted to put weight on his injured knee. Glancing over at Gibbs, McGee saw him watching every wince and tilt with a face set in stone.

"You okay, Tony?" McGee stepped forward, wanting to help.

"M'fine," DiNozzo waved off his assistance. "Just .. need .. a minute here."

McGee reluctantly stepped back understanding that in pushing down as much of his pain as he could Tony was trying to make Gibbs feel better about his actions. There was no disguising the greenish pallor of his skin, or the sheen of sweat on his forehead. But in a surprisingly short time he was able to straighten up and offer his teammates a shaky grin.

"I'm good," Tony managed. "In fact, I'm better than good, because now there's no chance Henderson is going to turn me into a bullet doily, which means I'll get to see the look of surprise on his face when NCIus ride in and close him down. Right, Boss?"

"You'd better still be in one piece when we get there," Gibbs warned gruffly. "Or I really will kick your ass."

"Duly noted, Boss," Tony grinned painfully. "Bring Pizza. In fact bring two. Extra large."

They took a few moments to fix Tony's tracker device and discuss other details of the operation, including a method of alerting him if the dammed thing stopped working again. Then all too soon he needed to get going. Tony smirked at Ziva, patted McGee on the back and then turned to Gibbs, who stood ram rod straight as if braced for whatever DiNozzo might do. Tony simply leant in, putting a gentle hand on his Boss' arm as he spoke softly in his ear, before he turned and limped carefully away.

"Is it just me," McGee murmured sotto voice. "Or does Gibbs have tears in his eyes?"

"I am sure it is just a trick of the light," Ziva excused.

"McGee!"

Jumping slightly guiltily at the sound of his name, he nevertheless hastened to reply as he focused on the senior field agent's retreating back.

"Yes Tony?"

"Make sure Gibbs puts some ice on those knuckles."


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs double timed it up the stairs to Vance's office. DiNozzo had now been undercover for almost a week and all the pieces were finally starting to come together. They had had to move carefully so as not to alert any of the players that the net was closing around them. But it was already obvious that Henderson's illegal empire was even more extensive than they had supposed.

"Money laundering, art fraud, protection rackets, pension scams," Vance shook his head. "Is there anything this guy isn't into up to his neck?"

"Apparently not." Gibbs shrugged.

"This is a pretty long list of investors," Vance frowned as a number of well established companies caught his eye. "If I'm going to go to Sec Nav with this we better be damned sure all of this mud is going to stick."

"It'll stick," Gibbs assured him. "Abby and McGee are almost done with the encrypted files DiNozzo was able to copy. We've got names, dates, amounts of investment. Seems like Henderson flatters legitimate businessmen to invest in some scheme or other and as a sweetener he offers them a controlling interest. By the time they find out it's a front for Henderson's criminal activities they're in too deep. The way he has it set up if anything goes wrong they take the fall."

"So, if they decide to blow the whistle, not only do they lose their investment, but their reputation, their business and most likely end up in jail," Vance realised. He couldn't deny it was a slick operation. But then it would have to have been to have slipped under the radar for so long. "And you're certain we can tie all of this to Henderson?"

"Thanks to DiNozzo he's going to be convicted by his own records," Gibbs nodded. "He won't be able to wriggle out of this one."

"Alright, I'll speak to Sec Nav ASAP and get authorisation to bring Henderson in," Vance deliberately didn't look at the fading bruises on Gibbs' knuckles. "How's DiNozzo holding up?"

In order to keep Tony's cover intact the Agency had been forced to become increasingly ingenious. McGee had acted as a Pizza Delivery guy. Ziva had dressed as a call girl. Agents from other teams had stepped up to pose as Postmen, Waitresses, Taxi drivers and the like, anything so that DiNozzo could pass on information to them during the course of an average day without arousing suspicion. Earlier Gibbs had donned overalls, a baseball cap and an elaborate disguise to pump gas at a service station.

"He's doing his job," Gibbs allowed, knowing that coming from him Vance would recognise the remark as the high praise it was meant to be. "But he's taken one for the team over this, Leon."

"And not for the first time," Vance agreed with a sigh. He had long since come to terms with the fact that his initial impression of DiNozzo had been way off the mark. The senior field agent might seem goofy and unorthodox but he knew how to get the job done, apparently without ever measuring the heavy emotional cost to his own welfare. "Whatever, you think he needs, Jethro."

Frankly Gibbs just couldn't wait for this operation to be over. The quicker they could shut Henderson down the sooner they could get DiNozzo back where he belonged. He steadfastly refused to look at the empty desk across the bullpen. It reminded him too much of those times when DiNozzo had been missing or out on sick leave. Trying to distract himself from those dark thoughts he settled down and focused on the file in front of him, not even looking up when the elevator dinged.

"Ah Jethro, I have taken the liberty of booking a table for lunch at that rooftop grill you like so much," Ducky's voice informed him. "I trust you will join me, as my guest of course?"

"You can put your money away Duck," Gibbs shook his head. "I'm kind of busy right now. I'll just grab a sandwich or something."

"I'm afraid I must insist," The ME reached over and gently plucked the file out of Gibbs hands. Meeting the former marine's irritated gaze without flinching he lowered his voice so that their conversation could not be overheard. "Now Jethro, how many times do I have to remind you that you won't be the slightest use to Anthony when he returns to use safe and well if you are dead on your feet?"

Knowing from past experience that he was right, Gibbs gave in, grabbed his things and followed his old friend to the elevator. If he wasn't 100% when Tony returned his senior field agent would kick his ass, Leaning his head back against the leather upholstery of the vintage Morgan Gibbs let the soothing tones of Ducky's chatter wash over him and before he knew it they had arrived. As they were greeted warmly by the Maitre D and shown to one of the better tables, Gibbs couldn't help but remember DiNozzo's astonishment the first time he had ever brought him here.

"_Wow, Boss, this is a __really nice place," Tony had looked around at the spectacular view over downtown DC and the lavish table settings in astonishment, before his innate good manners kicked in. "Not that I can't imagine you coming to a place like this. I've heard it has the best steak in town. But well, you've got alimony to pay."_

"_Even divorced people need to eat, DiNozzo," Gibbs pointed out. "Besides, it's amazing how well you can eke out your salary when you don't have to pay a hundred bucks for a tie."_

"_Yeah, but you have to admit," Tony preened a little at the reminder of the most recent addition to his embryonic but growing designer wardrobe. "It's a really nice tie."_

_Sitting down Gibbs had gone ahead and ordered a jug of iced tap water and a couple of beers whilst they looked at the menu. He didn't miss the way DiNozzo's ears turned pink with pleasure as he realised his Boss had remembered his favourite micro brew. Barely glancing at his menu Gibbs saw no reason to deviate from his regular order of a T-bone steak with a baked potato with sour cream and bacon bits._

"_What do you want, DiNiozzo?"_

"Oh my," Ducky's voice interrupted his recollections. "Look, who's just walked in."

Gibbs looked up sharply from his menu, half fearing Henderson had picked here of all the places in town to have lunch. Somewhat to his surprise he saw Anthony DiNozzo Senior waiting to be seated. He was dressed in his usual well cut suit and smart shirt and tie. Gibbs briefly wondered what the odds were of escaping unseen. But as Senior was being conducted through the packed dining room, he swiftly realised the man's path would bring him right up to their table.

"Special Agent Gibbs and Dr Mallard, isn't it? What a surprise. I must say I never expected to see you here!"

Carefully schooling his expression to show none of his dismay, Gibbs looked up. Around he edges of Senior's designer sunglasses there was just the faintest shadow of bruising.

"Mr DiNozzo," For Tony's sake he managed a polite smile. "I didn't know you were in town."

"Anthony, please. Do you mind if I join you?" He didn't wait for an answer as he had the waiter who had been conducting him to an adjacent table fetch an empty chair over instead. Settling himself comfortably he ordered a Macallan 18, three fingers, one ice cube and a sirloin, medium rare with salad, before sitting back with satisfaction. "So often, I'm travelling alone on business, it's nice to have a bit of a decent company."

"Such a pity then you were too busy to have dinner with your son, the last time you were in DC," Dr Mallard spoke with such consummate politeness it was impossible to take offence. "Especially as this place is such a great favourite of his."

"Junior comes here a lot?" Senior looked surprised.

"Oh yes, indeed," Dr Mallard apparently saw nothing amiss. "He's been coming here for years. I do believe Gibbs first introduced him to this place back when Anthony was lodging with him, not long after he first arrived in DC, isn't that right, Jethro?"

"Junior, stayed with you when he first came to DC?" Senior bristled slightly. "He never mentioned that."

"Don't suppose it crossed his mind," Gibbs tried to play the situation down. "It was just until he got a decent apartment sorted out."

Much as he wanted to tell Senior to take a hike he had seen Tony bend over backwards to try and please this man. If his senior field agent wanted to have a relationship with his biological father that badly then Gibbs was going to do everything in his power to try and give him that chance. God help him, it had been his main reason for involving Senior in an NCIS operation. Because he had hoped that by sticking around DC for more than one day he might actually spend some time with his offspring.

Instead the man had rented a penthouse, run up a $9000 bill and blown off his son when he had offered to take him out for dinner, in favour of ordering the most expensive items from the room service menu.

In contrast Gibbs remembered the first time he had come here with DiNozzo. The younger man had gotten so pale when he saw the prices, he'd thought might actually pass out.

"_It all looks good," Tony had stalled, as he desperately scanned the menu. Gibbs had proved to be a great Boss and a good man. A man he was desperate to impress. The last thing he wanted was for the no nonsense former marine to think he was some kind of freeloader wanting to gorge himself at his expense. Screwing up his courage he went for the second cheapest thing on the menu. "I think I'll have the bacon burger."_

"_You can eat burgers at McDonald's," Gibbs informed him gruffly. They had been non stop and living off nothing but takeout for a week, the whole point of coming here was to get a decent meal. "Pick a dammed steak."_

"_The steaks are expensive." Tony worried._

_Gibbs wasn't a man who generally let his guard down. He much preferred to keep his emotions buried. He'd carefully cultivated his second 'B' for 'Bastard' image and had no problems living up to it when the situation warranted. But DiNozzo had worked his ass off this last week to chase down a murdering Petty Officer, had the bruises to prove it and hadn't whine once about having to cancel his date or change his weekend plans. Even putting aside Gibbs' personal opinion that he needed feeding up some, DiNozzo had earned this. _

"_I thought you came from money," He observed not unkindly. "Would have figured you were used to paying top dollar."_

"_Living on a cop's salary you develop a taste for burgers." Tony had shrugged._

"_Yeah well, tonight I'm picking up the tab, so you're gonna pick a decent cut of steak or I'm gonna head slap you into the next state," He growled. "Are we clear, DiNozzo?"_

"_Crystal, Boss." His agent had responded obediently._

_It wasn't Tony's delight when the enormous steak platter had arrived, the way he had enthusiastically set to clearing his plate or even the easy conversation which had passed too and fro as they had enjoyed their meal which had most stuck in Gibbs memory about that night. Rather it had been the way DiNozzo had hesitated with uncharacteristic shyness when Gibbs had pulled up in front of his apartment building before saying with utter sincerely._

"_Thank you, Boss. I had a great time."_

"If you're going to be in DC for a few more days, Mr DiNozzo, you should come here with Tony," Gibbs suggested. "I'm sure he'd jump at the chance ."

"Really?" Senior frowned. "Because, I called him right after I checked in and the delightful Ziva answered his phone. She said he was busy, but if you ask me, I think he was just avoiding my call. Between you and me, I think Junior's sulking because I couldn't make some benefit thing he invited me to last month."

"Sulking?"

"I mean, I sent a cheque. I don't understand why he got so upset."

Gibbs jaw tightened. He could only imagine how hard it had been for Tony to go out on a limb and issue the invitation to his father. Being knocked back must have been bad enough. Being bought off with a cheque must have seemed like a real slap in the face. It only took one glance at Gibbs' expression for Dr Mallard to leap in and attempt to pour oil on troubled waters.

"Anthony is tied up right now on agency business," Ducky cut in briskly. "But he will be home in a day or two and I am sure he will be anxious to see you. Do you have a number where he can reach you?"

"Junior has my cell number."

"Ah," Dr Mallard paused delicately, before he ploughed on. "I was hoping for a more _reliable_ point of contact. I happen to know your son has called that number quite a few times in recent weeks and has received no reply."

"Oh, I must have been _indisposed_," In other circumstances the rather flustered and embarrassed look on Senior's face would have been comical. "I'll give you my room number here. Not the penthouse this time, I'm sorry to say, but a rather nice corner suite."

"So, what brings you to DC Mr DiNozzo?" Gibbs was direct.

"Well, of course, I'll be looking forward to spending some time with Junior whilst I'm here," Senior hedged. "But there is a small matter of business I need to attend to. I'm looking at a prospective investment. It's early days yet but I think this might be the next big thing."

"What sort of business?" Gibbs frowned.

"Ah, now Jethro, you did say that I could call you Jethro, didn't you?" He didn't wait for a response. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. You know how it is with business. Everything has to stay hush, hush, until you sign on the dotted line. If any of my competitors got wind of the fact that I was interested in marking this deal it would turn into a bidding war and I'd lose my chance of getting in on the ground floor."

"You tell Tony what it was you wanted him to put his money in?"

"He told you about that?" Senior frowned.

"Told me you wanted him to invest something," Gibbs fixed him with a look "Didn't say what?"

Taking in Gibbs steady stare and expectant expression, as he waited for a response, Senior frowned, his eyes darkened as his body language became a little defensive and his tone turned slightly belligerent. It was clear that he didn't much appreciate being put on the spot or the unspoken implication that he might be encouraging his son to gamble on a less than secure investment.

"I'd hope my son would trust my judgement, Agent Gibbs," He scowled.

Anything else he might have said was cut off by the sound of Gibbs' cell. Seeing the Director's name on the caller ID he excused himself and stepped away from the table to take the call, returning just as their steaks arrived.

"Jethro?" Ducky frowned at the expression on his face.

"I have to go, Duck. No, you stay here and enjoy your lunch," He shook his head as Dr Mallard started to rise. They had come in his car after all. "I'll catch a cab. And when you're done bring Mr DiNozzo back to NCIS. It seems that business of Tony's is winding up a bit sooner than we thought."


	8. Chapter 8

I apologise to any who thought I had abandoned this story for the long delay in updating. If only RL was like fanfiction I could fix things with a clever plot twist but sadly medical issues had to take priority over writing and now my plot had been slightly over shadowed by "Sins of the Father" As that has yet to air in the UK I beg your indulengence as I do my best to weave it into this.

* * *

><p>When Ziva and McGee were both waiting to meet him as he stepped off the elevator, Gibbs knew the operation had gone to hell in a hand basket. Ziva's features was tight and shuttered, McGee looked pale and anxious.With an effort Gibbs schooled his own expression as he strode towards his desk, knowing that they would follow in this wake.<p>

"Report."

"The Director has spoken to the Secretary of the Navy," Ziva began. "Based on the evidence Tony has gathered and the files he has been able to copy which Abby and McGee have now decrypted, we have an immediate 'go' to bring Henderson in for questioning."

"This afternoon Henderson is hosting a high profile charity event at a downtown hotel," McGee added. "He'll be there between 1230 and 1400 hours."

Gibbs stopped dead in front of his desk and turned on his heel to look at his two hovering Agents. The evidence had been pretty damning but even so, Vance must have talked a good game to move things forward this quickly. None of which explained the present mood of his team, which could only mean one thing.

"And DiNozzo?"

His agents exchanged a quick look, clearly neither one wanting to be the bearer of bad news, before McGee stepped up.

"We don't know where he is, Boss," He admitted. "He missed his last check in and we can't trace him."

"I thought you fixed that tracker thingy?" Gibbs frowned.

"I did, the malfunction isn't at this end and it's impossible to disable it whilst it's in situ," McGee made a face. "But once it's been removed any sharp blow, like say grinding it under your heel, would do it."

"Henderson?"

"It does not appear so," Ziva spoke up, her concern for her partner clearly evident. "Nothing in Henderson's movements suggest any cause for concern. All of his known associates are accounted for. It is business as usual at his operations, both legitimate and otherwise." She pressed her lips together as she delivered the only logical conclusion. "It seems Tony has decided to go 'off grid."

Gibbs kept his face expressionless, ruthlessly pushing down any sympathy he felt when he imagined DiNozzo gritting his teeth as he carefully cut out the tracker from his own arm, before one handledly bandaging the wound, simply to buy himself enough time to clear his father's name of any connection with Henderson before the FBI got their hands on the files. DiNozzo didn't need his sympathy, he needed him to keep his head in the game and do all he could to watch his agent's six.

It wasn't as if he hadn't seen this coming.

_From the dirt under his fingernails to the well-worn overalls, two day growth of beard and the faded baseball cap, nobody would ever connect the service station attendant Jack Todd with Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He had even ridden the bus to turn up for his 'shift' at the gas station in case Henderson's men were tailing DiNozzo. The proprietor was an ex-cop who had been happy to help out a fellow LEO. But now Gibbs had been pumping gas and serving customers for over an hour and his agent was still a 'no show'. _

"_I swear, DiNozzo," He muttered to himself. "If you are parked up the street filming this on your phone I'm gonna kick your ass."_

_Truth was he knew better, DiNozzo liked a joke, but he would never make any of his partners worry unnecessarily, especially during an op. There was too much of the cop in him for that. Something or more likely someone had detained him. Sure enough when a brand new red Ferrari tore into the forecourt with his agent at the wheel Gibbs knew he had been right to worry. Favouring his good knee Tony climbed stiffly out of the car, his designer sunglasses firmly in place, not even looking at his Boss, as in full undercover mode he lounged against the car. _

"_Fill her up."_

"_Nice car," Gibbs observed, as he set to work._

_"It was a gift," DiNozzo pressed his lips together. "It even had a big red bow on it."_

"_You get it checked out?" Gibbs straightened._

_The image of DiNozzo's car exploding across the screen in MTAC was something Gibbs knew he would take to his grave. The thought that Henderson might have rigged his gift with a similar explosive device made his blood run cold. The note of concern in his voice brought DiNozzo back to himself sufficently to pull off the shades and actually look at his Boss for the first time._

"_Took it to a buddy of mine across town," Tony allowed. "It's not going to go car-boom anytime soon."_

_Gibbs nodded his acknowledgenent of that, as he turned his attention to cleaning the windsheild, even as the investigator in him was checking over his senior field agent. After making their official reports, each of the NCIS agents who had made contact with DiNozzo had pulled him aside to express their private concerns about their partner and friend._

"_He looks tried," Ziva had frowned. "I do not think he is sleeping well."_

"_He told me he was fine," McGee had worried. "Which means things must be really bad." _

"_You could see his knee was hurting him," Balboa pointed out. "And I know how Tony gets when he's on painkillers, he's gotta be just toughing it out."_

"_First he gets the corner office, then a clothing allowance and an unlimited expense account and now he's living in the penthouse," Grayson had shook his head. "Henderson is treating him like some kind of prodigal son. DiNozzo is making out like he's milking it for all he's worth, but you know that stuff's gotta grate with a straight arrow like Tony when he knows the guy's fortune is built on the misery of decent folk."_

_Now looking at his senior field agent Gibbs could see that his designer suit covered the worst of his bruises. A few days stubble campflagued the knife cut on his throat and fresh white bandages blended with his shirt cuffs to disguise the rope burns on his wrists. But what concerned him the most was the haunted look in his eyes._

"_You see a Doctor?" Gibbs nodded at his wrists._

"_Henderson had his personal physician make a house call," Tony assured him, obviously wanting to put his Boss's concerns to rest. "He fixed me up and gave me a prescription for the pain."_

"_Won't do you any good if you don't take 'em." Gibbs chided, as he wrung out his cloth._

_"You missed a spot." Tony pointed to the windshield._

_"DiNozzo." Gibbs growled. _

"_C'mon, Boss," Tony shook his head. "You know how I get when I take those things. Right now I need a clear head and the pain will keep me sharp."_

_Gibbs had to look away. As a marine he couldn't fault the attitude and as a team lead he couldn't be prouder of his agent's need to get the job done. But he couldn't help but worry about how the pain would be keeping Tony awake at nights or how the sheer effort of pushing aside his ever present agony might just be enough of a distraction to get him killed._

"_When this is over, you don't get to leave my sight until I say so." He managed._

"_Looking forward to it already, Boss," Tony's smile was fleeting, but genuine nonetheless. Then bolstered by his team lead's unequivocal support he squared his shoulders and Gibbs feared he knew exactly what was coming. "You know, this isn't just any Ferrari. This is a 1980 908 308 GTSi."_

_"Two rectangular mirrors, black vents behind the headlights," Gibbs let him off the hook. "Just like Magnum used to drive in seasons Two and Three. Season One was a 1978 308 GTS one mirror, no rear spoiler, no front hood vent, red vents behind the headlights. Season Four onwards it was the 1984 308 GTSi Quattrovalvole black vents on the hood and a black spoiler on the rear of the roof panel."_

_"Always knew you were paying attention, Boss," Tony's expression briefly softened at the memory of all those times Gibbs had spent pretending to read a book, whilst keeping a weather eye on a sick or injured semior field agent as DiNozzo kept up a running commentary on his favourite TV show. "Henderson knows too much, about me, Boss. Not just my childhood obsession with Magnum, but my scholarship at Ohio State, the terms of my Mother's trust fund, my inheritance from my Nonna, he didn't get all that stuff from Robinson."_

_"You think your father had closer ties to Henderson than we figured?" Gibbs decided to cut to the chase._

"_Maybe," Tony hedged, looking embarrassed at the admission. "Probably. Actually, yes."_

"_Tony," Gibbs wished he could touch the younger man, that always seemed to ground him better than anything, but he couldn't risk blowing either of their covers that way. Instead he dug deep and tried his best to express what he was feeling in words. "Don't get caught."_

_The narrow eyed look of surprise, Tony shot at him, swiftly melted into affection and respect as Gibbs held his gaze. They both knew that Senior was too quick to listen to flattery and vulnerable to manipulation but he was no hardened criminal. _

_"If I find something.." Tony's words stalled as he bit the inside of his cheek._

_"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Gibbs allowed. In his book you did what you had to for family. He didn't much care for Senior but he wasn't about to let the man drag DiNozzo down with him. "It'll be okay."_

"You two waiting for an inviatation?" Gibbs now demanded of his remaining team as they hovered anxiouly around his desk. "Grab your gear."

"We are going to arrest Henderson?" Ziva asked, even as she moved towards her desk to collect her badge and gun. "What about Tony?"

"DiNozzo can take care of himself."

As Gibbs strode into the elevator, watching as Ziva followed and Mcgee slipped in just as the doors closed, he offered up a silent prayor that his senior field agent wouldn't make a liar of him and would remember to watch his six. Tony might be the best young agent he had ever worked with but Gibbs had lost count of the number of times he had seen the younger man, take on beatings, bullets and bombs to protect those around him.

One of these days he was going to persuade him of his own value.

When Gibbs, flanked by Ziva and McGee wove their way through the crowd of smartly turned out guests and waiting staff carrying trays of canapés on the terrace of the downtown five star hotel he sure hoped like hell that DiNozzo was here somewhere. As they moved towards his location, Henderson turned at their approach, a frown gracing his features.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I wasn't expecting a deputation from NCIS."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Gibbs did indeed look apologetic. "I'm afraid I'm here to make an arrest."

"I see," Henderson excused himself from his guests and motioned for Gibbs and his team to follow him "Let's take this elsewhere, as I'm sure you know I'm about to be granted a very lucrative Navel contract. I really don't want my reputation dragged through the media. As a personal favour to me, can we keep this low key?"

"Of course," Gibbs agreed genially, as Henderson conducted them to the side of the terrace. "If you could just have Anthony DiNozzo brought to us here?"

"Whatever I can do to serve my country," Henderson nodded, obviously assuming it was DiNozzo's neck on the line rather than his own. He turned to an assistant. "Ask Anthony to step over here, will you, Frank?"

Gibbs held his breath until the figure of his senior field agent, dressed in a dark charcoal suit, _(It's Armani Boss, you can tell by the styling, Tony's voice echoed in his head.)_ threaded his way through the crowd. Gibbs was glad enough to see him he knew he would hold off on the ass kicking for worrying him until he had him safely on his couch and had been able to feed him a good steak and a few beers.

"Gibbs," Ever the undercover agent Tony's expression darkened as he caught sight of the former Boss who had so recently beat the crap out of him and Gibbs didn't miss the look of satisfaction which crossed Henderson's face as his 'former' NCIS agent moved to stand beside him, in a clear indication of his new allegiance. "What are you doing here?"

"He's come to take you in for questioning," Henderson spoke up, even as he put a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll contact my lawyer. Don't say anything until he gets there."

It took all of Gibbs self-control not to react as DiNozzo _leaned into_ that touch. He had seen his senior field agent go undercover as all kinds of scumbags, from drugs dealers, through rapists, to murderers, forced to assume the mind sets of the very people he had become a LEO to take down. He knew from bitter experience how hard it was to bring Tony back to himself after _those_ assignments and he had already realised this was going to be far worse. And this time he couldn't even blame Jenny Shepherd for using and abusing DiNozzo's willingness to do whatever it took regardless of the cost.

This time he was the one who had left DiNozzo hanging.

"I never said I was here to arrest DiNozzo." Gibbs pointed out.

As he spoke he pulled his Sig, knowing without looking that Ziva and McGee had done the same. At Gibbs' nod McGee holstered his weapon, came around behind Henderson and pulled out his cuffs. As the first circle of cool metal encircled his wrist realisation slowly dawned on Henderson's face. Gibbs had never expected that such a ruthless criminal would come easily. So, he was ready for anything.

Except, what actually happened.

"Junior, is that you? What's going on here?"

A matter of seconds was all it took. Appearing behind Gibbs, Senior didn't notice the draw weapons until after he had wandered into their line of fire, directly in front of Henderson, so that neither he nor Ziva had a clear shot. Instantly, Henderson thrust his elbow back, catching McGee in the throat, causing him to gasp for breath and fall to his knees, allowing him to reach down and pluck weapon from its holster and hold it to his forehead.

"Alright," Henderson told him. "Now, that I have your attention, Special Agent Gibbs, you and Agent David are going to holster your weapons and I'm going to walk out of here with Agent McGee."

"Never took you for a fool," Gibbs' aim didn't waver. "McGee is a Federal Agent who signed up to protect the lives of hardworking servicemen and their families, lives and service you've set out to ruin and dishonour. I would let you shoot him before I'd allow you to walk out of here. I swear you won't live to regret it."

"You're bluffing." Henderson tried to scoff, but he didn't look too sure.

"Try me." Gibbs challenged coldly.

Before Henderson could respond, Tony took advantage of his distraction and launched himself in a full body tackle. Henderson found himself shoved hard away from McGee, back against the railing around the terrace, as Tony used his weight to tip them both backwards to ensure that the Sig discharged harmlessly into the air – just as momentum took over and they both disappeared into thin air over the edge.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled. Just as Senior's shocked voice echoed. "Junior!"


	9. Chapter 9

AN - Thank you so much to everyone for their kind words and good wishes. I hope that you enjoy the continuing story.

* * *

><p>With his heart in his mouth Gibbs raced towards the railing. Looking down he saw two figures lying prone on the decorative gravel garden just one story below. Henderson had his head thrown back in agony with one leg twisted at an unnatural angle and clearly broken. Slightly to his left, DiNozzo lay sprawled, unmoving and pale as a ghost. Assessing the swiftest means to reach his agent, Gibbs simply swung himself over the railing and momentarily hung by his arms, before using the full length of his body, to complete the drop and land heavily but unharmed. A second later Ziva followed him.<p>

"Secure him." Gibbs almost spat, jerking his head in the direction of Henderson.

Dropping down beside DiNozzo he ignored the pain which flared in his knee as he swiftly assessed his agent. He felt a wash of relief as he realised he was not only alive but concious. Although, his shallow rapid breathing, tightly closed eyes and the sheen of sweat on his brow spoke volumes about the level of agony he was expereicing.

"Knee hurting?" Gibbs asked, as he started checking him over.

"Oh yeah." Tony managed from between gritted teeth, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Anything else?"

"Little road rash," Tony screwed up his face. "Gravel is really sharp and Henderson landed right on top of me. How is my jacket looking?"

Gibbs paused in his inspection of his Agent, a few moments ago he had been afraid that DiNozzo was dead and now he was worrying about the state of his wardrobe? As the pause stretched out, DiNozzo carefully opened his eyes.

"Boss?"

"What the hell were you _thinking_?" Gibbs' tone was pure fury.

Thankfully his senior field agent was well versed in "Gibbs for concerned", in all its various hues and manifestations and recognised the raw anger for the fear and release of tension that it truly represented.

"Local knowledge, knew it was only a single story," Tony managed. "Getting Henderson out of the picture seemed better than the alternative. He was going to shoot McGee. Knew the worse I could expect from that height would be a broken bone. Phys Ed major, remember?"

"I remember," Even as he was speaking, Gibbs went back to doing basic first aid, checking that Tony had no actual fractures or indications of internal injuries. "Makes you even more of a dammed idiot."

"That's kinda .. harsh, Boss. It wasn't like anyone died."

"Yeah?" Gibbs stopped to look him in the eye. "What if you have landed badly and broken your fool neck?"

"Oh," In the heat of the moment Tony clearly hadn't thought of that. He gave Gibbs a slightly sheepish look. "Can we just put that down to the blood loss?"

"You weren't bleeding before you jumped."

"Good point, knew there was a reason you were the Boss, Boss," Tony apparently considered the whole scenario for a moment before he offered hopefully. "How about we call it poetic licence?"

"Boss?" McGee croaked from above, obviously his throat was bothering him some. "Ambulances are on their way."

"Junior?" Senior's worried face also appeared over the railing. "Are you alright?"

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Later," Gibbs took command. He was curious to hear the answer to that himself, he had left Senior in Ducky's care for a good reason after all, but right now he had more immediate priorities. "Ziva, you ride with Henderson, I'll arrange for security to meet you at the Hospital. McGee you go with them, get your throat checked out, Mr DiNozzo can you ride with your son to the ER?"

"Of course," Senior nodded vigorously. Then frowned. "You're not coming to the Hospital?"

"I'll be along shortly," Gibbs knew that the quelling hand he placed on Tony's shoulder was the only reason his senior field agent didn't instantly spring to his defence. They both knew that someone would have to stay on the scene to update Vance, call Fornell and brief the teams tasked with going through Henderson's files and interviewing his employees. Gibbs glanced down at him with a warning frown.

"You behave."

"Cub scouts honour." Tony gave a lop sided grin.

It almost undid him. The fact that DiNozzo could lay there, in obvious pain sluggishly bleeding from numerous abrasions, clearly anxious about whatever the hell Senior might have got himself into this time and yet still summon enough courage to want to make him feel better with a joke. And not just any joke but something that drew on how Tony was so much like his younger self, more than most people knew. Not for the first time Gibbs felt torn between duty and family.

"Boss." Tony spoke quietly.

"Yeah," Gibbs responded. "I know."

He scrubbed swiftly at his face, before rising to his feet. They both knew he had a job to do and he wouldn't be the man DiNozzo admired if he didn't get to it. When he realised DiNozzo couldn't stand, not even with his help, he sure as hell hoped he was doing the right thing. He took some comfort in how worried Senior looked as the Paramedics loaded his son into the Ambulance.

"Pepperoni, sausage, extra cheese." Gibbs promised.

"Twice over," Tony reminded him. "Extra large."

"What was that?" He heard Senior ask as he walked away. "Some kind of secret code?"

It took longer than Gibbs might have hoped, but eventually he was able to catch a ride with Fornell, have him drive across town to Tony's favourite Pizza place and be dropped off at the Hospital. Updates from Ziva had assured him that Henderson was having a cast fitted, his every movement shadowed by two Marines and that McGee's throat was badly bruised and in need of rest but his airways weren't impaired but that Tony had been admitted.

_"How's he holding up?" Gibbs needed to know._

_"He has some serious lacerations. They had to use a local anethetic to make sure they had extracted all the gravel and several of the wounds required stitches. We do not yet know how serious the damage is to his knee. We are still waiting for the results of a scan."_

_"Can't Duck hurry that along?"_

_"He was in the middle of an Autopsy when I called. He said he would be here as soon as he could."_

When he arrived at the Hospital he headed straight for DiNozzo's floor, counting off the rooms against the number Ziva had given him. Crossing the threshold he shook his head in dismay when he realised the chair by Tony's bed was vacant. So much for expecting Senior to step up to the plate and take care of his only son.

"Hey," Settling into the chair, he waited for an obviously drugged and groggy DiNozzo to notice his arrival. "You with me, DiNozzo?"

"B Boss," Tony cracked his eyes open, a soft smile gracing his features as he recognised his friend and mentor. "On your six."

The pallor of his skin aginst the stiff white sheets spoke volumes about the battle his battered body was fighting. Across his shoulders, livid red cuts vied with dark black stitches in a painful human patchwork. Lower down the bed the unmistakable outline of an orthopedic frame did not bode well for the state of his knee.

"How you holding up?"

"My Dad bought me Pizza, sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese, extra large, twice," Tony's contented smile surprised him. Following the younger man's gaze he saw the proof of his words in the tell tale boxes in the trash. "He hasn't left my side since we pulled up in the Ambulance." Looking around, his expression morphed into confusion and just a hint of loss. "He was right here, just a minute ago."

"You need some company?" Gibbs offered, even as he slid his own double pizza offering out of the way under the bed with a swift kick. "Or do you want me to go look for your Dad?"

"Maybe somebody should go look for him," Tony frowned. "He has this habit of getting lost, sidetracked, distracted, just plain ole disappearing. Into thin air. Doesn't answer his phone or check his e-mail. No matter how much I _really_ need him. He once left me in a Hotel room in Maui for two days. I had no idea where he was. You're good at finding people. Boss. I bet you could have tracked him down."

"Alright, you rest easy," Gibbs could hardly deny his injured Agent's heartfelt plea. "I'll go look."

Exiting into the hallway, he was almost at the elevator when the door opened and Ziva appeared, clutching a magazine and wearing an anxious expression. Which, worryingly, only deepend when she saw him.

"Gibbs, you are here. Did you already visit with Tony?"

"Yeah, he was wondering where his father had got to?"

"He is downstairs, talking with Ducky and the Director," Ziva admitted reluctantly. "He asked me to come up and keep Tony company whilst they talked."

"Talked about what?" Gibbs frowned.

"When they were dressing Tony's back his father saw his other injuries," Ziva sighed. "He thinks Henderson is responsible for the beating and is trying to contact his lawyer. He wants Tony to press charges for the assault of a Federal Officer."

"Is that so?" Gibbs pressed his lips together.

"Tony's father seems quite shaken by the day's events. I do not think he has ever really understood just how dangerous Tony's job can be. I beleive that this is just his way of trying to look out for his son. You know Tony would never blame you."

"No?"

He hadn't waited for her response, before stepping into the elevator to go and confront his fate. DiNozzo had already had to re-invent himself once when he had had to kiss goodbye to his sporting as a Field Agent, Gibbs knew that whatever DiNozzo might think he knew he would always blame himself.


	10. Chapter 10

"I want whoever did this to my son to pay for his actions, Director," Senior's raised voice carried clearly across the Hospital reception, attracting several glances, some censorous, others sympathetic. "He told me his job was dangerous, but I never imagined anything like this happening."

"Mr DiNozzo, I completely understand your anger on behalf of your son," Vance was responding. "But right now the most important thing is Special Agent's DiNozzo's welfare. Let's concentrate on getting your boy back to health. As he was injured in the line of duty I can assure you that NCIS will be covering all the medical costs. If there is anything else he needs just let me know. This is my direct number."

"What he needs is to know that the scum who did this to him will face justice," Senior continued to insist. "My son has rope burns on each one of his wrists and a cut on his neck where someone has held a knife to his throat. He could have been killed.."

"Your son is a seasoned federal Agent, Mr DiNozzo," Vance pointed out carefully. "Whilst we are all relieved to have him returned to the fold, you have to understand this is hardly the first time he has put his life on the line in the service of his country."

Senior actually looked genuinely shaken by that, as if he had never fully appreciated the possibility that Junior might one day be killed in the line of duty. But true to form he rallied quickly.

"This wasn't some fire fight, or bomb threat, Director. There's hardly an inch of my son's body without bruises. Yet the Doctor's report said he had no defensive wounds at all. You know what that means?They tied him down and then beat the crap out of him. And if that wasn't bad enough, did you know he was already on the floor when they took out his knee? That bastard kicked him when he was down."

"I have to say, I didn't know that." Vance frowned.

"It wasn't Henderson." Gibbs spoke up.

"What?" Senior blinked.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Vance put in sharply, ever the politician he was probably already thinking about the possible lawsuits, internal investigations, demands for compensation and possible backlash if Gibbs confessed. "I don't think this is the time or the place to .."

"Henderson wasn't responsible for Tony's imjuries." Gibbs ignored him. "I was."

"You?" Senior's expression darkened.

"Not the rope burns or the knife wound," Vance corrrected hastily. "That was all Henderson."

"Yeah," Gibbs didn't take his eyes off Senior. "But the rest of it was me. It was part of maintaining his cover."

"Let me just get this straight," Senior looked in disbelief from Gibbs to Vance. "NCIS is a federal agency, with the resources of the entire US governemtn at it's disposal. And the only way you could come up with to maintain my son's cover was to have his so-callled Boss beat the crap out of him?" He looked pointedly at Vance. "And you knew about this?"

"Mr DiNozzo, when an agent is working undercover, it can be complicated," Shooting a warning glance at Gibbs, Vance tried for damage control. "The situation on the ground can often change dramatically from minute to minute. The teams have to make split second decisions in the interests of operational security and the agent's well being."

"His _well being_?" Senior spluttered. "My son is lying in a Hospital bed, barely concious, facing weeks of physical therapy and probably scarred for life. Tell me how the hell that benefits his well being?"

"I know," Gibbs wasn't about to tell Senior that Tony had all but ordered him to target his weakest point. Or that his knee hadn't been all that bad until his Agent had decided to take a header over the balcony. "I'm sorry about that."

"You're sorry?" Senior visably bristled, not noticing the startled glance which passed across Vance's face as he witnessed Gibbs actually apologising for something. "What good will sorry be if my boy has to spend the rest of his life walking with a cane?"

Gibbs struggled to keep his face impassive. He didn't much care if Senior had a good opinion of him or not. It wasn't as if he had any great respect for the man's morals, or his parenting skills. He only tried to keep things civil for Tony's sake. But the thought that his Senior Field Agent might be permanently disabled shook him to the core.

"It's still early days," Vance was speaking. "And Special Agent DiNozzo had proved quite remarkable at beating the odds in the past. Let's not borrow trouble. And whatever the outcome, I can assure you that there will always be a position open at NCIS for an investigator of your son's calibre."

"I don't have time for this right now," Senior declared. "My son needs me. But you will be hearing from my lawyers."

"I know you like to think that you are above protocal and proceedure, Gibbs," Vance said as he watched Senior head towards the elevator. "But I think you may have crossed the line this time."

"Tony knew what was at stake," Gibbs pointed out. "He won't let his father press charges. The reputation of the Agency is safe, Leon."

"You may not beleive this, but right now the reputation of the Agency isn't uppermost in my mind. I was rather thinking about how this whole situation is going to affect your relationship with DiNozzo, especailly if this does mean the end of his career as a field agent."

"We'll work it out."

Gibbs didn't deny that there would be some bumps in the road ahead. But he and DiNozzo had bumped heads before and they had always got past it. Talking wasn't exactly either of their strong suits, but he knew they both understood he had only done what was required to keep Tony safe. He figured that during his rehabiliation, when he was helping with his exercises, making sure he ate right and kicking his ass when he needed it, that Tony wouldn't be left in any doubt just how proud he was of the younger man.

"You do know that DiNozzo's father is in the process of renting a place here in DC so that he can move his son in with him whilst he recupeerates?" Vance asked.

"A suite at the Adams House?," Gibbs shook his head. "Tony will never go for that."

He knew that even putting aside the episode in Maui, Tony had spent too much times growing up, being cared for by Housekeepers, fed by Catering Staff and watched over by people paid to look out for him, to want to spend his recuperation in a Hotel. Especially, when he knew there was a room in Casa de Gibbs with his name on it.

"No, I think this is an actual house," Vance surprised him. "Maybe, you should ask DiNozzo about it."

If Gibbs was honest, it took much longer than he'd expected to get a chance to talk to DiNozzo by himself. Senior had planted himself by his son's bedside, reading extracts to him out of magazines, watching his favourite TV shows with him. As Gibbs kept his silent vigil out in the hallway, sipping the coffee he had liberated from the Doctor's lounge, he realised that Senior really was trying to bridge the gulf with his son, in his own way.

_"Jessica Alba sure looks hot in these pictures. Didn't you used to have a thing about her?"_

_"Hey, it's the guy with the red Ferarrai. I remember how you used to love this show as a kid. What was his name again?"_

Somewhat to his surprise, he also realised that Senior wasn't comepletely clueless when it came to his only offspring. It had seemed like the worse timing in the world when Senior ducked into the bathroom, just as the Nurse arrived to administer DiNozzo's evening medication. As Gibbs heard his Agent lauch into his usual patter, he could just see the younger man, palming the pills, so he could keep a clear head, knowing full well that the pain would keep him from the rest he so desperately needed.

_"What happened to Sherry?" Gibbs could hear the pout in Senior's voice as he emerged from the bathroom. "I was looking forward to getting to know her better."_

_"Dad, she's almost young enough to be your grand daughter."_

_"Chance would be a fine thing," Senior huffed. "Are you sure you and Ziva ..?"_

_"Quite sure, Dad."_

_"You actually take those pills she brought you?" Senior asked unexpectedly._

_"Of course, I did." Tony protested._

_"Let's try that again. Did you take them, meaning you took them and put them away in that side table there? Or did you take them, meaning you swallowed them down like you were supposed to?"_

_"Er yes?" Tony offered._

_Gibbs listened as Senior pulled open the drawer of the side table, heard the rattle of the pills as he pulled out the small plastic cup and the heavy silence as he presented it to his son, no doubt with a pointed look._

_"How did you even know?" Tony protested._

_"You were just the same when you were a kid," Senior's smug was reassurance enough that Tony had obediently swalllowed the pills. "Always wanting to tough it out when you were hurting, instead of taking your medication, just because of what happened that one time you broke your arm falling out of the tree and then went to Amanda Williams birthday party."_

_"Dad!" Tony hiissed, sounding utterly mortified. "You promised we would never, ever, mention that again."_

_"I'm just saying, Junior," He could hear Senior's smile. "I know my boy."_

By the time Gibbs finally got his opportunity to speak to Tony alone, his mind was already half made up. as soon as Senior was temporary absence he slipped into the chair by the bedside of his fitfully sleeping Agent, Gibbs took advantage of the situation to place a gentle hand on his forehead, watching with satisfaction as DiNozzo instantly stilled under his calming touch.

"Atta boy." Gibbs allowed himself a soft smile.

"B Boss?" Tony's voice asked groggily, even as his eyes cracked open. And even though Gibbs knew that the beaming smile which spread across his Agent's features was, at least in part, drug related, he couldn't help but smile back in the face of such unmitigated enthusiasim. "Good to see you, Boss. Missed you, Boss. Love you, Boss. Did I say that out loud? Sorry, feeling a littttttttttttttle woosey here. Think I might have taken a pill or three."

"How you holding up?" Gibbs asked.

"OK, I think," Tony frowned, clearly making an effort to concentrate. "These drugs must be really good because it seemed like my Dad was just here. And not only because he wanted to borrow money or date my new girlfriend, but just hanging out with me. Werid, huh?"

"Werid good or werid bad?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh way good," Tony grinned. "Just like I always dreamed of when I was a kid. Kinda sappy, huh?"

"Not really," Gibbs assured him. "Your Dad's been here all day. Abby just took him down to the Hospital canteen to get him something to eat."

"Really? He actually loves me enough to eat Hospital food?" Tony blinked. Then continued more tentatively. "So, the house, with the gym so I can keep up with my rehab exercises and the pool so I can work out without putting a strain on my knee? With the Michelin starred Chef to cook my meals and my own room with Egyptian Cotton sheets, the whole cable package and a private jaccuzi? That's all gonna happen?"

"Guess, he really does want to look out for you." Gibbs admitted.

"Wow." Tony looked dazed. "That's .. wow."

Gibbs sighed, even allowing for the impact of the drugs and the strain of the past few weeks, there was no denying how much the young man before him ached to be the centre of his father's world. And despite his reservations, Senior hadn't done too shabby a job so far. And his Agent more than deserved this chance to reconnect with what remained of his biological family.

"Yeah, I guess it is," With an effort, Gibbs rose to his feet, forcing himself to remember that he was DiNozzo's Boss, not his family. Even if his hand did itch to tap him under the chin, or tousle his hair. He swallowed hard and sucked it up. "Watch your six, DiNozzo."

"Allllways, Boss."

The last thing Gibbs saw was the lazy wave and the beautific smile as he headed resolutely out of the door. He was, after all only DiNozzo's Boss. Not .. anything else. No matter how much they had both come to rely upon each other. Even after, all those time he had picked DiNozzo up, dusted him down and pointed him in the right direction, or those numerous occcasions, when he had gone off half cocked and only DiNozzo had known him well enough to come chasing after him and kick his butt.

If his actions were about to cost DiNozzo his career as a field agent then the very least he could do was give him every chance to claw something back by taking full advantage of this opportunity to salvage his relationship with his father. Gibbs own feelings didn't come into it at all. After all, being a good parent wasn't about what you wanted but more about doing what was best for your kids. No matter what.

Damn, but he hadn't thought that being the good guy would hurt so much, though.


	11. Chapter 11

Predictably, Abby was the first to go and visit with Tony. She bounced back into the bullpen where the team were going through cold cases bubbling over with excited tales of the elegant mansion, fully equipped with everything money could buy and certain modifications Gibbs hadn't anticipated.

"It's got every type of room," She enthused. "Not just the pool and the gym, but a home cinema, a full sized bowling alley and a Games room with all these cool video games from the eighties like Pac Man. And do you want to know the very best part?"

"What?" Ziva obliged.

"The house they are renting is owned by .. Declan Morris!" Abby clapped her hands together.

"Really? The design engineer?" McGee's head came up, swiftly elaborating at Gibbs' questioning look. "Declan Morris is like an icon, Boss. He's a multi millionaire whose inventions have changed people's lives. He's used his experiences of being a wheelchair user to design products to make everyone's life that bit easier."

"His house is so cool," Abby beamed. "It has all these elevators and really great ramps instead of stairs. And everything is set up so Tony can get around independently and see to all his own needs. There's even a Garage full of sports cars fitted with hand controls and a basketball court out back so he can shoot hoops. Isn't that just perfect?"

"DiNozzo's not going to be in that chair forever." Gibbs pointed out, not looking up from the file he was reading.

"No, of course not, only until he knee heals," Abby agreed swiftly. "But just for right now he has everything he needs."

"It is very thoughtful of Senior to rent something so suitable," Ziva agreed. "It must be costing him a fortune."

"Maybe not," Abby wrinkled her nose. "Senior said something about Declan Morris being the patriotic type, who was only too happy to help out a hero who had been wounded in the line of duty, in his hour of need."

"Senior _conned_ Declan Morris?" McGee spluttered.

"It's not a con, Mister," Abby protested stoutly. "Or are you saying Tony isn't a hero?"

"Nobody's saying that Abs." Gibbs murmured.

"As long as Tony's happy that is all that matters, yes?" Ziva added soothingly.

"And he is happy, right?" McGee offered a little too robustly. "I mean, he must be with all that cool stuff and having his Dad on hand 24/7. It's everything he ever really wanted, isn't it?"

The words hung in the silence between as the three of them exchanged uncomfortable looks and it was left to Gibbs to surge to his feet and voice the unpalatable truth as he headed around his desk.

"Not everything."

They all knew that the thing that DiNozzo really wanted right now was to get back to full fitness so he could requalify as a field agent. The Hospital had arranged a rehabiliation programme and Senior had engaged a physical therapist to work with his son. Knowing how stubborn Tony could be when faced with any serious sickness or injured they had all been surprised at just how accepting he had been of a need to use the chair to avoid risking the kind of further damage he might do to his knee if he were on crutches.

Of course, that didn't mean he was a model patient.

* * *

><p>"That man is the most stubborn, pigheaded, infuriating ..,"<p>

Slamming her purse down onto her desk a few days later, Ziva apparently ran out of English adjectives to express her frustration and lasped into a stream of Hebrew, before realising that both McGee and Gibbs were both looking at her. "It is Tony."

"Of course, it is," Gibbs tipped his head on one side. "What has he done now?"

"Far too much!" She complained. "He is so keen to return to field readiness that he is pushing himself beyond all reasonable levels. Working out all hours of the day and the night too sometimes. He will do more harm than good if he does not also give his body time to recover."

"What about the physical therapist Senior engaged?" McGee asked. "Can't he get him to slow down?"

"Perhaps," Ziva scoffed. "If he did not believe every line that comes out of Tony's mouth, or was not fooled by each deflection, or distracted by every smokscreen that Tony can devise to disguise what he is really doing!"

"Maybe, you should speak to Senior?," McGee suggested. "We all know how much Tony wants his approval. If his Dad steps in, he'll tow the line."

"I tried! He was too busy trying to mix me the perfect Martini," Ziva protested. Then she visibly gathered herself. "Still, for Tony's sake I will try again. He cannot carry on like this. He will do himself permanent injury."

* * *

><p>Stepping off the elevator into the bullpen Timothy McGee knew that there was a spring in his step and a satisfied smile on his face. If he was honest with himself he had been more than a little nervous about visiting with DiNozzo when his friend and partner was still confined to a wheelchair, and more importantly, when his future at NCIS was still hanging in the balance.<p>

"Somebody looks like they had a good day." Ziva observed.

"I had the best day," McGee's smile broadened as he setttled behind his desk. "We started out with a tour of the house and every possible computer controlled gaget imaginable. Then we wasted the next hour or so testing out all the vocal controls. After lunch we reset all the lighting arrays to disco. Then we spent the rest of the day in the Games room trying to beat each other's high scores, it was fantastic."

"So, I take it that Tony doing too much physical theraphy is no longer an issue?" Ziva arched a brow.

"No, I guess your little chat with Senior actually did the trick," McGee frowned. "Although, now that you come to mention it, he didn't actually do any physical theraphy at all whilst I was there."

"Nothing?" Gibbs looked up. "Not a thing?"

"Not that I could see and I was there for eight hours, Boss. In all that time Tony didn't even set foot, or rather wheel, in the gym, pool, or anywhere outside of the house."

"It seems it is either feast or famine, with him," Ziva observed. "Gibbs, perhaps you should speak to him. He would listen to you."

"DiNozzo can take care of himself," Gibbs retorted, as he stood up and made his way towards MTAC. "He knows what he needs to do if he wants to get back on this team. Whether he decides to do it or not. That's his choice."

"I guess he is kinda preoccupied with this situation with Senior," McGee wisely waited until Gibbs was out of earshot. "It's the only explanation for him not riding Tony's ass like he usually would."

"Not the only reason," Ziva pointed out. "In the past Gibbs has always taken a somewhat paternal interest in Tony's recovery. With Senior in residence that role is filled. Gibbs is like a spare wheel."

"I think you mean "third wheel", Ziva," McGee corrected. "But I suppose that would leave Gibbs at a bit of a loose end. Its got to be hard on him, he's not exactly the type to take kindly to taking a back seat. Maybe, I should give Senior a call, let him know that Tony is slacking off?"

"It might be worth reminding him that Tony tends to take any criticism rather too much to heart," Ziva pointed out. "It is all too easy to have rather more of an impact that intended."

"Still, you have to give the guy points for effort. He is really trying to do the right thing. You know, I had my doubts as to whether Senior would be able to cope with Tony at his most truculant, but so far things seem to be working out pretty well."

* * *

><p>Dr Donald Mallard had always prided himself on being a consummate professional. Although, he would accept that when it came to those closest to him, such as one Anthony DiNozzo, his professional judgement was sometimes overwhelmed by his personal concerns. Which he had to admit was undeniably the case as he let himself into Gibbs' Alexandria residence and descended to the basement.<p>

"Honestly, Jethro, I expected better of you." He protested.

"Want to be a little more specific there, Duck?" Gibbs looked up from his latest woodworking project.

"I'm talking about Tony, of course," Ducky clarified. "What, pray tell is the point of engaging a professional Chef if all the good man is called upon to prepare is high fat fast foods like Pizza, Burgers and Fries, when what the boy really needs is lean meat to build muscle, fresh vegatables for vitamins and energy giving carbohydrates?"

"You want me to order him to eat that Tofu stuff Kate used to like?" Gibbs asked.

"Hardly," Ducky frowned. "I know you both too well. But surely even a man with your prejudices might find encouraging him to have a more balenced diet to be within your reach for the sake of the lad's future career."

"DiNozzo knows all that stuff about diet and perfromance, Duck. Phys Ed Major remember? If you have a beef with what he is eating, don't you think you should take it up with him?"

"I tried," Mallard scowled. "It seems that Senior reacted rather badly at the Hospital when he realised he didn't even know Tony's preference when it comes to Pizza. Since then he has insisted on providing all his favourite foods and now the lad is concerned about hurting his feelings."

"Well, its only been a week, or so. I wouldn't worry too much. DiNozzo's had vacations longer than that. Even his appetite can't do that much damage in that about of time."

"Honestly Jethro, all this is most out of charcter. What about that rule of yours? "Never be unreacheable?" Even when Tony has been on vacation you have never been able to rest until you know he hasn't suffered some misfortune or other. Especiallly, when his absence follows some injury or illness."

"DiNozzo's a trouble magnet alright," Gibbs agreed. "But according to McGee that house is in a gated community with its own private security firm, dog patrols, CCTV, panic buttons in every room and regular helicopter fly overs. The President isn't as well protected as DiNozzo right now. He'll be fine."

"Physically perhaps. But what about his emotional well being? We both know how remiss Senior can be in that area."

"Yeah well, he'll never get any better at it, if he doesn't get a fair run at it," Gibbs pointed out. "DiNozzo's waited long enough for a chance to reconnect with his Dad. I'm not going to be the one to get between them."

"Even if that might mean Tony decides to leave us?" Mallard raised a brow. "You do know that Senior is doing everything in his power to convince him to consider alternative employment?"

"Can't say as I'm surprised," Gibbs acknowledged. "He did see his only son almost get his head blown off and then disappear over a balcolny. But I'm not worried. You know how DiNozzo gets when you try and steer him in a direction he doesn't want to go. He'll make his own choices. Just like always."

* * *

><p>Most days Vance liked making the tough calls. He was proud of the fact that he had worked his way up to become Director of NCIS and he wasn't afraid of sitting in the big chair. He'd always accepted that sometimes he had to make unpopular decisions to do what was in the best interests of the Agency. Other times, that responsibility sat like a lead weight in his gut.<p>

"The good news is Special Agent DiNozzo's intel stood up, which means that Senior is cleared of any active involvement in Henderson's recent business dealings."

"Melissa Henderson," Gibbs picked up the photograph that Vance passed to him. "DiNozzo always suspects the wife. Usually makes his day when he's proved, right. Not so much in this case."

"I'm imagine not," Vance agreed. "It can't be such a good feeling to discover that your former Step-mother has been passing information about you, albeit unwittingly, to a man who wants to put you out of the picture."

"Could have been worse, could have been his father," Gibbs allowed. "At least, Senior's relationship with Mrs Henderson gave him a legitimate reason to be at that party. He couldn't have known she was vacationing in Miami."

"And now the bad news," Vance frowned. "I'm afraid Senior isn't about to let this situation regarding exactly how Special Agent DiNozzo's injuries occured. He wants to schedule a meeting with his lawyers to discuss appropriate compensation and disciplinary action."

"Oh?"

"He's angling for your dismissal, Gibbs," Vance scowled his own frustration. "It might have helped if I had known at the time that you kicked DiNozzo when he was already down."

"With all due respect, Director, DiNozzo was injured not incapacitated. His father has no right to speak on his behalf. Any complaint would have to come from DiNozzo and he would cut off his own damm leg before he would buy into something like this."

"Perhaps you should read this."

Vance's expression was unreadable as he passed Gibbs a single type written piece of paper. His gut twisting Gibbs' eyes scannned the page, picking out key phrases "unreasonable force" "in violation of standard proceedures" "liklihood of permanent disability" but it was the familair flowing signature at the bottom of the page that brought him up sharp.

Anthony D DiNozzo.

"Tony," Gibbs struggled to keep his emotions from his expression. "Tony wrote this?"


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to everybody for all your kind words and support. I hope that you enjoy this final installment. With best wishes for a very happy 2012.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gibbs dressed with more than usual care. A crisp white shirt, suit and black leather shoes replaced his more regular layers under a sports jacket. His hand hovered over the tie DiNozzo had given him last birthday, before selecting one Abby had chosen. Running a hand over his freshly washed hair he fixed his cuff links, straightened his collar and prepared to face the day.<p>

"Oh my," Dr Mallard greeted him as he stepped off the elevator. "Surely, things cannot be so bad. You look like you're going to a funeral."

"Seemed appropriate, if this is going to be the end of my career."

Gibbs straightened up, as he saw the Director, escorting Senior through the bullpen. Behind him, being pushed by McGee was Tony, dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants, a red sweatshirt with a baseball cap on his head. Across the room he saw Senior glance over in his direction.

"See Junior, I told you, you should have worn a suit."

Tony glanced up at his father, then across at Gibbs. Nothing in his expression changed, but he held up an arm, signalling McGee to come to a halt, like a roman emperor in his chariot.

"Excuse me, Director, but before we get started, I need a bathroom break," He looked apologetic. "Sorry, all those bumps in the road messing with my kidneys. You know how it is. Or maybe you don't. Thing is I really need to go."

"Of course," Vance nodded. "I'll take your father through to the Conference Room. McGee, will you assist Agent DiNozzo?"

"You want me to take Tony to the bathroom?" McGee paled. "Um, sir?"

"Relax, McNursemaid, just wheel me to the door, I can take care of business from there." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh right," McGee nodded.

"Jethro?" At his elbow Mallard attempted to attract his attention. "We should go in."

"I'll be there in a monent," Gibbs assured him, not taking his eyes off DiNozzo as he tracked his progress towards the men's restrooms. "Just need to make a quick pit stop."

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea," Ducky countered. "Perhaps, it would be better to .."

"I won't be a minute, Duck."

Gibbs patted him on the arm and as Mallard had known he would, headed straight towards the bathroom Tony had just entered. At his entrance, McGee looked up, his expression creasing in consternation as he looked between his Boss and his partner.

"Go wait outside, McGee." Gibbs ordered.

"You two aren't going to kill each other, are you?" McGee just needed to check.

"Guard the door, McGee. Don't let anybody in," Tony reaffirmed Gibbs'order. At McGee's look his anticipated his question. "_Espeically_, not my father."

As soon as the door closed behind McGee, Tony grinned as he looked Gibbs up and down.

"Nice suit, Boss. Your jacket actually matches your pants for once."

"Only you could insult my wardrobe whilst wearing _my _sweatshirt, DiNozzo," Gibbs scoffed fondly. "And my sweatpants. Hat's overkill though."

"Boss, I'm wounded, I always liked this hat," Tony pouted. "Besides, I wasn't sure if we'd have time to talk. I wanted to be sure we were on the same page. Didn't want you to miss my coded message. And you know how your eyesight can be. Why aren't you wearing the tie _I_ bought you?"

"Because it has a cartoon character on it and this is an offcial Federal investigation," Gibbs reminded him. He lifted a sleeve. "I'm wearing the cuffs you got me."

"And people think you can't be subtle. I know my eyesight's good, Boss, but was I really supposed to spot that from across the room?"

"Wearing a suit, DiNozzo?" Gibbs pointed out. "Don't do that every day."

"So, you are. And no, you don't. So, do you think anyone else has noticed that you're dressed like me and I'm dresssed like you? Better still do you think any of them have worked out what it means?"

"Means, you didn't sign that letter," Gibbs pointed out. "Knew that already."

"Yeah, sorry about that. My Dad got me doped up on painkillers and then gave me the letter in a bunch of other papers. I didn't even know what he was up to until this morning," Tony eyed him carefully. "Are you sure you didn't think I'd written it? Because I know you and guilt, Boss."

"I hurt you." Gibbs looked away.

"Yeah, you did," Tony acknowledged. "But better a hole in my knee than a hole in my head. Need your head in _that _Game when we go in there, Boss. You try throwing yourself on your sword and I'll kick your ass. Are we clear?"

Gibbs looked at his partner and friend with a mixture of affection and respect. He had been so busy focusing on how having his father in town put DiNozzo off his Game that he had overlooked how focused Tony was on always having his six.

"Yes Boss." He smiled fondly at him.

"Good," Tony noddded back. "So, shall we go in, or do you really need to ..?"

* * *

><p>Gibbs waved away McGee's offer of assistance and wheeled Tony into the conference room himself, taking a moment to see that the chair was properly situated, pouring a glass of water and setting it within reach, before taking his own seat, all whilst pretending not to notice how Senior had half risen from his place in protest, shaking off his lawyer's hand on his arm.<p>

"Just what is going on here?" He demanded.

"Sorry for the delay," Tony spoke blithely. "I was busy apologising for somebody having obtained my signature by deception to use it for their own purposes. Director, refresh my memory, what is the penalty for fraud?"

"Mr DiNozzo, I do have to advise you that I am in possesion of a statement from your son, which indicates that neither now, or at any time in the future, does he wish to proceed against Agent Gibbs in this matter."

"Director, you can't tell me that you think this scenario is acceptable!" Senior protested. "Agent Gibbs did my son serious and possibly permanent injury."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Dad," Tony looked at his fingernails, a sure sign he was feeeling uncomfortable. "You know, there is still a chance I can beat this thing."

"Junior, weren't you listening? The Doctor said there was only a 20% chance of you recovering full mobility," Senior appealed to the assembled company. "Would any of you take those odds at Vegas?"

"Not at Vegas," Gibbs spoke up. "But my money would be on DiNozzo, every time."

"Indeed," Dr Mallard spoke up. "He has beaten worst odds."

"It doesn't really do to count, Tony out," McGee added. "He can bounce back better than anyone I've ever met."

"Mr DiNozzo, according to youe son's after action report, the only reason that Agent Gibbs laid a hand on him was because Agent DiNozzo told him it was a vital part of maintaining his cover." Vance looked up from the file. "You should be aware that Henderson was an extremely dangerous man. I can assure you that he wouldn't have hesitated to have your son killed, if he had become suspicious."

"So, Gibbs adds a little local colour," Senior conceeded. "Junior was already a mass of brusies. There is no excuse for kicking him when he was down."

"Yeah, because, taking out my knee when I was still standing up, would have been so much better," Tony scoffed. "I probably would have cracked my head on the concrete on the way down."

"Junior, this man is your Boss. He is supposed to look out for you. I just don't understand why you keep defending him."

"Because, he knew what he was doing, Dad. And it killed him to do it. But he did it anyway because he knew it was _necessary to save my life._"

Looking at the faces around the table and seeing no support. Not even from his own lawyer, who discreetly shook his head, Senior hastily regrouped.

"Well, why didn't you just say so before?"

"I tried to Dad," Tony sighed. "You were too busy trying to do what you figured was in my best interests to actual listen to what I wanted."

"Perhaps, I can help with that." Vance surprised them all.

* * *

><p>Gibbs watched Senior frown in concetration as he sat at Tony's desk and read through file Vance had given him, taking in all of Tony's awards and commendations, reading the testimonies of people he had helped, and his most recent performance reviews.<p>

"Do you think it will help?" Gibbs murmured.

"I don't think it can hurt." Mallard allowed.

"Alright," Senior admitted as he closed the file. "I'm starting to see why Junior might want to keep on doing this. But let me ask you this, Gibbs. I know that you've seen Junior, fall off buildings, come near to drowning, be held hostage, take a bullet, almost die in hundred different ways. If you really care about him how can you let him risk his life day in day out?"

"Because there's nothing on earth your son would rather do than be an Investigator. If he didn't work for me, he'd be with some other Agency. At least this way I get to be the one watching his six."

"This from a man who has been conspicious by his absence all this week." Senior mocked slightly.

"Only because you didn't know where to look." Gibbs smirked.

"Ah," Ducky nodded in realisation. "I was wondering how you were so familar with the mansion's security arrangements, Jethro."

"That's not possible." Senior shook his head. "I was with Junior this whole time and I never saw you."

"According to the security footage, Tony, spent an adverage of two hours each day in your company," Gibbs gave Senior a level look. "He doesn't do so well if he has too much time on his hands."

"He's not a child," Senior protested. "He had his friends coming by and everything that house had to offer to keep him occupied. I still had a business to run, I couldn't be holding hishand the whole time. I was there when it mattered. I was the one who convinced him to use the wheelchair."

"Actually," Ducky coughed lightly. "According to the night shift at the Hospital, it was Gibbs who came back after visiting hours and talked Tony around on that particualr issue."

"Gibbs also paid off the Pizza delivery guy and brought me roast chicken and green vegetables," Tony put in from across the room where he had obviously been eavesdropping whilst playing tetris on his phone. "No tip for you, Boss."

"Tony, set up the security camera to run in a loop, so you would think he was asleep in bed, when he snuck out to over exercise," Gibbs retorted, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Until I kicked his ass for it."

"Gibbs borrowed Jethro the dog and posed as one of the security guards, so he could put the fear of God into the Physical Therapist you hired," Tony shot back. "I couldn't get away with anything after that."

"Talking of which, you do your exercises today, DiNozzo?"

"Not yet, Boss," Tony frowned at his phone. "Just need to finish this level .."

He never saw Gibbs move, but suddenly the man was right in front of him, having plucked his phone right out of his hand.

"Or I could go right no," Tony grinned brightly. "I'm already dressed for a workout. You on the other hand, Boss. You won't want to get your only good suit wrinkled."

"Oh, you shouldn't be worrying about my suit, DiNozzo," Gibbs advised, with a feral smile as he spun the chair around and headed towards the elevator. "If I was you I'd be more worried that I have my workout clothes in my locker."

Senior's eyes followed the pair as they disappeared into the elevator. Looking at Dr Mallard he raised his brows in concern.

"Should I be worried?"

"Rest assured, Tony is in safe hands. Jethro will take good care of him."

"Better than me, you mean?" Senior bristled slightly.

"Mr DiNozzo, if I could offer you a word of advice, your son very much wants a closer relationship with you. But if you are sincere in your desire to achieve that, do not try to make him chose between you and Jethro. I can assure you that it won't end well. Perhaps, the next time you meet it would be in your best interests to view Jethro as an ally rather than an enemy."

"In case you hadn't noticed, Dr Mallard, Gibbs doesn't like me very much," Humbled by the events of the day, Senior was uncharacteristically candid. "He's not going to help me reconcile with my son. We can barely be in the same room together."

"The thing you need to remember, Mr DiNozzo, is that a good parent, will do what is in the best interets of their offspring, regardless of the personal cost to themself."

* * *

><p>Gibbs waited until they had worked right through DiNozzo's exercises, taking care to ground him with his touch when he tried to push too hard and encourage him with steady words, when the pain threatened to overwhelm him. By the time they were done, their t-shirts were damp with effort and the gym was deserted.<p>

"Here," Gibbs sank down on the mat beside him, cracked open a bottle of water and passed it across. "You've got more movement there."

"Yeah," Tony nodded. He glanced across at Gibbs. "It's still going to take a while."

"We'll get there," Gibbs assured him. "One day at a time."

"Yeah," Tony paused. "You think that will work with my Dad?"

"Gotta admit, he's trying."

"Yeah, it's been a pretty good week. I mean, the house was amazing and I had staff to take care of my every need. And my Dad might not have been in the same room all that much, but at least he was in the same building. That hasn't happend since I left for College."

"Uh huh." Gibbs waited.

"I really do think he was trying his best, I mean, he was more of a father to me last week than he has been for the last twenty years," Tony reflected. He fiddled with the water bottle in his hands for a moment. "In all these years thinking about it .. I just never imagined his best might not be .. exactly enough."

Gibbs had been afraid of this. In his opinion Senior was still too focused on his own issues to see what Tony really needed from him wasn't the lavish lifestyle but his father's time and attention. And he was enough of an investigator to understand that part of what made it all the harder now was that Tony had something, or rather someone, to compare Senior to.

"There's still time," Gibbs reassured. "Look at me and my Dad. The important thing is, now you know what you need. This doesn't just have to be on his terms."

"I guess not," Tony blinked, as if he had never considered that. "I keep feeling like I'm still that kid being sent off to baording school. But _I_ am seasoned investigator and a decoated Federal Agent. It's past time my Dad starting seeing me as an adult."

"Well that file Vance gave him is a start, the rest, that's up to you."

"Maybe, we could get the FBI to frame him for murder," Tony joked. "If I solved the case and kept him out of prison, he would have to start taking me more seriously."

"Or you could just try acting more like your age when he's around?" Gibbs raised a brow.

"That might work too. Thanks, Boss," Tony gave him a fond look. "You always know what I need."

Gibbs simply nodded in response, before rising to his feet and reaching down to help DiNozzo, rather akwardly to his feet, using the opportunity to pull DiNozzo's arm around his neck, as he wrapped a steadying hand around his waist.

"What you need right now, DiNozzo, is to take a shower, you stink."


End file.
